


Camera 17

by sheswanderlust



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: «Camera 17. Porta fortuna, no?» gli sorrise l’opposto, avviandosi su per le scale.Simone annuì, evitando accuratamente di commentare che no, per quanto ne sapesse era proprio il contrario. Date le circostanze, sperava davvero che Zaytsev avesse ragione.





	1. Strade

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia attende di essere scritta da tanto, troppo tempo. Un grazie enorme va a volleylover_09, che beta e sopporta questi luuunghi parti completi di crisi isteriche su titoli, personaggi e chi più ne ha più ne metta. <3  
> Qualche nota sull'ambientazione: siamo a maggio 2016, ovvero all'inizio della preparazione estiva della Nazionale per la World League e per le Olimpiadi. Ho apportato qualche modifica a quelli che effettivamente erano i convocati in real life, ma ehi, è una fanfiction, precisamente la mia, quindi mi prendo qualche libertà. :D
> 
> Come sempre, potete trovarmi su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a volleylover_09. Passate a salutarci, offriamo tè, biscotti, abbracci e vaneggiamenti su pallavolo e annessi. 
> 
> Buona lettura, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: come al solito non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

  
  
  
  
Certe strade, Simone aveva l’impressione di conoscerle da sempre. Le scorciatoie che attraversavano Bolzano fino alla scuola di tennis del padre, la sensazione della terra rossa sotto ai piedi; la ferrovia verso Trento e i suoi panorami che aveva osservato sovrappensiero per innumerevoli ore, la mente ancora al liceo o già in campo; i corridoi del palazzetto, con le loro pareti anonime che nel corso dei giorni, dei mesi e degli anni avevano iniziato a raccontargli una storia. E poi quella strada, le curve gentili che portavano verso Cavalese, attraversando sommesse quel panorama da cartolina che scorreva fuori dal finestrino.

Sì, Simone aveva l’impressione di conoscere da sempre quella strada, eppure quella mattina di maggio, le valigie caricate nel bagagliaio e Pippo che cantava un tormentone latinoamericano tamburellando sul volante con le dita, gli sembrava di non conoscere affatto ciò che lo circondava, né ciò a cui stava andando incontro. C’era qualcosa di dissonante, nel pensarsi a viaggiare verso il ritiro della Nazionale maggiore, una World League da preparare e poi là, all’orizzonte, Rio. Deglutì, una mano a sistemarsi i capelli, gli occhi socchiusi che seguivano il profilo delle montagne fuori dal finestrino. Non si trattava di falsa modestia, né di una vaga sindrome dell’impostore: la possibilità di un’Olimpiade sembrava semplicemente troppo grande per essere davvero processata dalla sua mente. E quell’intera estate era un salto nel vuoto, una corsa verso un obiettivo sfocato, una gara in cui nonostante tutto, nonostante l’anno precedente, sentiva di essere ancora il novellino.

Una vibrazione nella tasca lo distrasse da quei pensieri. Tirò fuori il cellulare, le dita che velocemente selezionavano la conversazione in cima alla schermata di Whatsapp.

_Siete arrivati?_

Si impose di concentrarsi solo su quel messaggio e non osservare quelli che lo precedevano, la discussione della sera prima ancora troppo fresca nella sua mente. Scrisse velocemente una risposta breve, prima di mettere via il telefono e fissare la strada che si snodava di fronte a loro.

«Avete risolto?»

Rivolse un sorriso mesto a Pippo, nel cuore un senso di gratitudine per la facilità con cui capiva senza che ci fosse nemmeno bisogno di sospirare.

«Più o meno, come al solito»

Pippo annuì, un’occhiata nella sua direzione come a controllarlo, e allungò una mano verso la manopola della radio. Simone sorrise, le note di Danza Kuduro che invadevano l’abitacolo e esondavano dai finestrini aperti, facendo voltare qualche passante.

«Beh, abbiamo qualcosa di più importante da fare, ora»

Il palleggiatore annuì, lo sguardo che si perdeva di nuovo sui versanti scoscesi, sulle vette e poi, ancora più in alto, sull’azzurro. Per la prima volta da quella mattina sorrise davvero, la familiare sensazione di energia ed anticipazione che gli formicolava nelle dita. Sì, avevano qualcosa di più importante da fare.

 

 

Gli anni passavano, eppure Ivan ancora faticava ad abituarsi a quelle montagne. C’era qualcosa che lo inquietava, nelle pareti troppo alte e nelle vette troppo lontane, un senso di oppressione per nulla mitigato dall’oggettiva bellezza del paesaggio. Di solito dopo qualche giorno a Cavalese quella sensazione scemava, lasciandogli solamente un vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco quando ci si concentrava troppo intensamente, ma all’inizio era sempre così, un senso di smarrimento e l’impressione di essere imprigionato tra tornanti troppo stretti e prati troppi ripidi.

Prese la sigaretta che Giulio gli porgeva e la portò alle labbra, inspirando e lasciando uscire lentamente uno sbuffo di fumo che si perse nell’aria cristallina e troppo fresca per essere ormai primavera inoltrata. Dopo qualche tiro la passò a Gigi, ascoltandolo a malapena mentre parlava concitato.

Era un loro piccolo rito, uno di quelli consolidati estate dopo estate, ritiro dopo ritiro: al loro arrivo si appartavano in un angolo lontano da occhi indiscreti e fumavano una sigaretta, consapevoli che probabilmente sarebbe stata l’ultima almeno per qualche settimana. Non si sarebbe definito un fumatore, Ivan: superati i ventidue anni aveva capito che era un’abitudine difficile da conciliare con una carriera sportiva. Eppure non disdegnava la sigaretta occasionale, tantomeno quando si ritrovava stretto tra quelle maledette montagne, troppo alte e invalicabili per i suoi gusti.

Spostò lo sguardo dal panorama snervante e lo posò sul cameriere in camicia bianca che sparecchiava i tavoli del patio, impilando un piatto dopo l’altro sul vassoio di alluminio, nelle mani la velocità e la scaltrezza di chi ha compiuto quelle azioni giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese. Lasciò scorrere i propri occhi lascivi sul suo corpo, sentendo lo sguardo di Giulio su di sé.

«Hai già adocchiato la prima preda di quest’anno?» chiese l’altro opposto, un sopracciglio alzato in un’espressione divertita.

Ivan ridacchiò, facendo spallucce e prendendo nuovamente la sigaretta dalle dita di Gigi. «Da qualcuno dovrò pure iniziare» mormorò, le risate dei due compagni che si mischiavano al fumo.

«Meglio pescare al di fuori della squadra, meno complicazioni» annuì il più giovane.

Sabbi fischiò ammirato. «Ti abbiamo educato bene Randazzo, non c’è che dire» commentò, Gigi che gli assestava una gomitata tra le costole.

«Sbrigatevi a finire ‘sta sigaretta e venite dentro, o mando Chicco a cercarvi»

I tre si voltarono verso la voce che aveva parlato, trovando il sorriso sghembo di Buti a qualche metro di distanza da loro, mentre accennava alla porta dell’hotel. Giulio ridacchiò, prese la sigaretta dalle mani di Randazzo e fece un ultimo tiro, prima di buttarla a terra, spegnerla con la scarpa e avviarsi verso la struttura.  

 

 

Era di certo una scena peculiare, per chiunque la osservasse dall’esterno: una ventina di ragazzoni di due metri assiepati attorno all’allenatore che, bassino ma per nulla intimorito dalla stazza dei suoi sottoposti, era chino sulla lista delle camere e allungava chiavi a destra e a manca, spuntando mano a mano ogni coppia sul foglio.

Simone appoggiò il borsone sulla propria valigia, massaggiandosi la spalla stanca e approfittando di quel piccolo capannello per registrare i visi attorno a lui. Al nutrito gruppo di Trento si aggiungevano le persone che aveva incontrato l’anno precedente e i pochi volti che conosceva solamente di vista, come quelli dei suoi compagni di ruolo, Daniele Sottile e Luca Spirito, e di Cester e Candellaro, due centrali dall’aria simpatica che avevano appena preso la chiave della loro camera e si erano congedati trascinando al piano superiore i propri bagagli. Fece un sorriso a Buti, che si avvicinava proprio in quel momento con alle spalle Randazzo, Sabbi e Zaytsev.

«Dov’eravate spariti?» chiese con un sopracciglio alzato Blengini, non appena registrò la loro presenza.

«Stavamo guardando il panorama» rispose senza perdere un colpo Randazzo, mentre al suo fianco Birarelli alzava un sopracciglio poco convinto, tenendosi per sé un’espressione di rimprovero che dall’altro lato della stanza Simone e Pippo colsero comunque.

«Allora facciamo che il panorama lo guardi dalla stanza tua e di… Birarelli. Lele, te lo affido»

Giulio non trattenne una risata, messa a tacere immediatamente dall’occhiataccia severa del capitano, mentre un Randazzo mesto mesto si apprestava a raccogliere i propri averi.

«Continuiamo. Lanza, tu sei con Juantorena, che arriva questa sera» Pippo annuì entusiasta e si caricò il borsone in spalla, mentre Simone reprimeva un lamento per aver perso in un colpo solo l’occasione di stare sia con l’amico che con Osmany.

«E noi due siamo assieme, ragazzino»

Ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto che Ivan si rivolgeva a lui. Lo osservò, in piedi dietro Blengini, l’allenatore che lo guardava male per aver sbirciato la lista senza attendere il proprio turno. Annuì, affrettandosi a prendere i propri bagagli, sentendosi vagamente irrequieto per quella sistemazione. Se Zaytsev sembrava simpatico, era d’altra parte una delle persone con le quali l’anno precedente non aveva approfondito molto il rapporto, vuoi perché lui stesso aveva passato buona parte dell’estate a nascondersi dietro Pippo, vuoi perché l’italo-russo aveva avuto il suo bel da fare con il caos combinato a Rio. Fece un respiro profondo, incrociando lo sguardo azzurro ghiaccio di Ivan e afferrando il proprio trolley, mentre il neo-compagno di stanza gli sventolava davanti il mazzo di chiavi.

«Camera 17. Porta fortuna, no?» gli sorrise l’opposto, avviandosi su per le scale.

Simone annuì, evitando accuratamente di commentare che no, per quanto ne sapesse era proprio il contrario. Date le circostanze, sperava davvero che Zaytsev avesse ragione.  

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A carte scoperte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi ha letto e kudato il primo capitolo e grazie, ovviamente, a volleylover_09, che beta tutto il betabile e fornisce titoli di capitoli quando mi finisce la fantasia. <3 Come sempre, ci trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09).  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo, buona lettura! (:
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

Le mattine a Cavalese erano fresche. Poco importava che fosse ormai primavera inoltrata, o che il sole cercasse di scaldare le montagne e i tetti delle case: l’aria limpida e quasi vibrante era sempre lì, a far scendere un brivido lungo la schiena. Per questo quella mattina, nella penombra della camera illuminata dai primi raggi che sgusciavano tra le tende e bagnavano il pavimento, Simone aveva cercato la felpa della squadra nell’armadio ancora da sistemare e se l’era infilata, i gesti attenti e silenziosi per non svegliare il compagno di stanza che dormiva profondamente a qualche metro da lui.

Le assi del pavimento in legno restituivano ai suoi passi un suono ovattato mentre percorreva il corridoio, le voci di qualche compagno appena udibili dietro alle porte delle altre camere. Una volta scese le rampe di scale la calma ancora addormentata dei piani superiori lasciò spazio ai suoni vivaci della mattina. Il gorgoglio della macchina dell’espresso, il tintinnio delle tazzine appoggiate sui piattini, le voci di chi era già in piedi. Simone si diresse verso il tavolo della squadra, al quale già sedevano la maggior parte dei membri dello staff, e il sorriso accennato che aveva sul volto si allargò non appena intravide un’altra figura, seduta scomposta davanti ad un caffè. Corto, senza zucchero.

«Os!»

In una manciata di secondi si ritrovò ad abbracciare il cubano, la sua risata nell’orecchio e le braccia che lo stringevano altrettanto forte. Sorrise, sulla pelle quella sensazione di casa e tranquillità che provava in presenza dell’amico, uno degli assoluti punti fermi della sua vita, lì accanto a Pippo da così tanto tempo che ormai sembrava esserci sempre stato.

«Sei arrivato ieri sera? Come mai sei già sveglio?» chiese una volta che si furono separati, appollaiandosi sulla sedia accanto allo schiacciatore.

«Diciamo pure questa notte» ridacchiò Osmany, e prese un sorso di caffè. «Non ho dormito molto, c’è troppo silenzio in questo posto, devo ancora abituarmi» spiegò con un’alzata di spalle. Simone sorrise nel riconoscere quei gesti tipici dell’amico, la mano veloce che sistemava la tazzina al centro del piattino, la luce negli occhi mentre parlava, le gambe accavallate in una posa rilassata.

«Pippo dorme ancora?»

«No, sta vegetando a letto col telefono, come suo solito»

Il palleggiatore scosse la testa affettuosamente, aveva presenti fin troppo bene le abitudini mattutine del suo migliore amico.

«Tu piuttosto? In camera con Ivan?»

Questa volta fu Simone ad alzare le spalle, la mente che per un attimo viaggiava verso il suo compagno di stanza, probabilmente ancora addormentato. «Mi abituerò, magari finalmente ci conosceremo meglio»

«Magari, sì» Osmany annuì, finendo il caffè. «Con Roberto? Tutto ok?»

Simone si attendeva quella domanda e non rispose subito. Distolse lo sguardo, allungandosi verso la caraffa di succo e riempiendo il proprio bicchiere. «Sì» provò a dire, per poi correggersi immediatamente. Non era mai stato in grado di mentire a Osmany. «… abbiamo litigato un po’, ultimamente. Passerà.»

Sentì lo sguardo dello schiacciatore che lo seguiva attento mentre beveva un sorso di succo, in quel modo tutto suo di osservarlo e capire più di quanto lui volesse dire, a volte più di quanto capisse lui stesso.

«Ne sono sicuro»

Simone sorrise e annuì, cercando di convincersene.

 

 

Il pallone che saliva verso il soffitto della palestra, arrivava all’apice e sembrava quasi rallentare, prima di scendere nuovamente tra le mani e farsi spingere ancora più in alto, i polpastrelli che sentivano il momento giusto, quasi lo conoscessero meglio della mente stessa. I fari che abbagliavano gli occhi se lo sguardo saliva troppo in su, il silenzio assoluto interrotto solamente dal contatto appena percettibile delle mani che accoglievano il Mikasa. Simone non perdeva di vista la palla, le dita che si muovevano istintivamente per accoglierla e palleggiarla, la mente persa in quella calma concentrazione nella quale scivolava prima di ogni allenamento, quando i pensieri, tutti i pensieri, rimanevano fuori dal taraflex, e nulla poteva entrare a disturbarlo.

Aveva appena mosso qualche passo verso l’esterno del campo, per controllare un palleggio poco preciso, quando sbatté contro qualcosa e abbassò lo sguardo, sconcertato. Il pallone cadde a terra, rimbalzando nel silenzio, mentre il palleggiatore incrociava lo sguardo di Ivan, un sopracciglio alzato e il solito sorriso scanzonato sul volto.

«Che ci fai qui?» furono le prime parole che Simone riuscì a pronunciare, prima di correggersi con delle scuse affrettate per averlo centrato in pieno. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, certo di essere arrossito: non avrebbe saputo spiegarne il motivo, ma quei suoi momenti prima dell’allenamento erano sempre stati intimi, privati, attimi che preferiva trascorrere in solitudine. L’unica eccezione era Pippo, ma Pippo era un’eccezione sotto molti punti di vista.

«Sono arrivato due minuti fa, volevo vedere quanto ci avresti messo ad accorgerti di me» spiegò Ivan, allontanandosi per recuperare il pallone con un piede e calciandolo verso l’alto, per poi afferrarlo con le mani e allungarlo a Simone. «Allora? Per te l’allenamento inizia mezz’ora prima?»

Il palleggiatore afferrò la palla con una risata imbarazzata. «Mi piace arrivare in anticipo» si giustificò, rendendosi conto di come la sua risposta fosse poco elaborata, ma senza essere in grado di spiegare meglio quell’abitudine.

A sorpresa Ivan annuì, senza chiedere altro. «Conosco qualcun altro che faceva la stessa cosa» aggiunse dopo un breve silenzio, poggiando il portaborracce sui sedili della panchina.

Simone alzò un sopracciglio, mentre i compagni iniziavano a riempire la palestra alla spicciolata, il brusio delle chiacchiere che li circondava. «Chi?»

«Mio padre» fu la risposta breve dell’opposto.

Il più giovane rimase interdetto per qualche secondo. «Ed è positivo o negativo?» trovò il coraggio di chiedere.

Ivan ridacchiò, iniziando una corsa leggera attorno al campo. «Dipende dai punti di vista» esclamò voltandosi appena.

Simone scosse la testa, come a scrollare via la stranezza di quella conversazione. Strinse il pallone tra le mani, prima di palleggiarlo nel cesto assieme agli altri, la voce del preparatore atletico che ordinava al gruppo di iniziare la corsetta di riscaldamento.

 

 

«Tocca a te»

«Lo so, sto pensando»

«Beh sbrigati»

Simone lanciò un’occhiataccia in direzione di Pippo, che dall’altro lato del tavolo lo scrutava con aria annoiata, parte del viso nascosta dalle carte che teneva a ventaglio di fronte a sé. Tornò ad osservare le proprie con aria critica, per poi proferire uno sconfitto _passo_.

Pippo alzò un sopracciglio. «Seriamente? Due ore che ti aspetto e poi tu _passi_?» commentò, sobbalzando nel ricevere un calcio sotto al tavolo dall’amico e ignorandolo per prepararsi alla mossa successiva.

Al loro fianco Osmany ridacchiò nel sentire il battibecco, per poi tornare a chiacchierare con Rossini e Spirito, le teste vicine in modo da capirsi nonostante il caos causato dall’intero gruppo dei centrali, con l’aggiunta di Sottile e Colaci, che approfittavano della pausa pomeridiana per giocare alla playstation con lo stesso agonismo che avrebbero messo in una finale olimpica.

«Ho un fante, quindi prendo il cinque e il tre» decretò Pippo con aria soddisfatta, aggiungendo le carte appena conquistate al cospicuo mazzetto che faceva bella mostra di sé dal suo lato del tavolo.

Simone strinse le labbra, l’irritazione che gli stringeva lo stomaco. Odiava perdere, anche quando giocava a rubamazzetto.

«Chi vince, fanciulli?»

Birarelli fece il proprio ingresso, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sulla poltrona vicina e sbirciando con nonchalance le carte di entrambi.

«Io, ovviamente» fu la risposta orgogliosa dello schiacciatore veneto.

«Bravo Pippo»

Simone spalancò gli occhi in direzione del centrale, in un tentativo di impietosirlo e farlo sentire in colpa per la sua spudorata presa di posizione.

«Oh smettila, per una volta che qualcuno non è dalla tua parte» lo rimbeccò Lanza, un sopracciglio alzato in segno di sfida.

«Bambini, smettetela di litigare» si intromise Juantorena, scuotendo la testa e unendosi alla risata di Birarelli, mentre Simone nascondeva il viso dietro le carte e cercava di trovare un modo per non darla vinta a Pippo. Suo malgrado sorrise. Sapevano di famiglia, quei battibecchi per contendersi le attenzioni di Emanuele e Osmany, due veri e propri fratelli maggiori che lui e Pippo nel corso degli anni si erano trovati ad ammirare. Era consapevole che ovunque si fosse trovato, in qualsiasi situazione, circondato da quei volti si sarebbe sempre sentito a casa.

Sobbalzò nel sentire risate sguaiate alla propria destra. Si voltò, imitato dal resto del gruppo, e aggrottò le sopracciglia, seguendo Ivan che con passo sicuro si dirigeva verso il bancone. Seduti al tavolino, Giulio, Luigi e Buti ridevano e scuotevano la testa, incitando l’amico a fare chissà cosa.

Il centrale toscano intercettò i loro sguardi e li raggiunse, ridacchiando ancora tra sé e sé.

«Che fa Ivan?» gli chiese Osmany con tono cospiratorio, mentre l’altro si chinava al loro fianco.

«Va a provarci col cameriere» spiegò, sbirciando le carte dei due contendenti.

Il cubano rispose con un fischio sommesso, mentre dall’altro lato del tavolo Birarelli alzava gli occhi al cielo.

«Certe cose non cambiano mai, insomma» commentò.

«Mai» fece Buti, scuotendo la testa.

Si voltarono in tempo per vedere Ivan che, dopo un occhiolino veloce in direzione del gruppo, spariva negli anfratti dell’hotel in compagnia della preda, accompagnato dalle urla di giubilo della squadra, che tacquero non appena Blengini rientrò dal patio per capire invano cosa stesse succedendo.

Simone fissò senza vederle le carte già in tavola, sforzandosi di non incontrare lo sguardo dei compagni. Quelle situazioni lo mettevano a disagio; non per qualche strano senso del pudore, ma per la sicurezza che trasudava dalle azioni di Ivan e dai commenti degli amici, una sicurezza che lui stesso non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare di possedere. Fu l’ennesimo calcio di Pippo a riscuoterlo dalle sue riflessioni.

«… Gian, ti sbrighi a giocare o no?!?»

 

 

«Se hai bisogno della stanza dimmelo, posso andare da Pippo e Os»

Simone lo mormorò con nonchalance, i denti che torturavano il labbro inferiore e gli occhi che non abbandonavano lo schermo del pc, in sottofondo una playlist che Ivan aveva selezionato dal proprio cellulare. Percepì l’opposto spostare lo sguardo su di lui.

«Per cosa?»

Allontanò il notebook da sé e si voltò verso il compagno di squadra. «Per il cameriere, intendo. Se vuoi portarlo qui io posso semplicemente andare a dormire in un’altra stanza, non è un problema» offrì sincero.

Ivan ridacchiò. «Grazie ragazzino, ma abbiamo già fatto»

Il palleggiatore mormorò un _ah_ e prese nuovamente il computer, tornando ai file dell’università che stava cercando di scaricare e alla conversazione con Roberto aperta in un’altra finestra.

«Magari prima o poi servirà a te, che dici?»

«Non so ancora quando verrà a trovarmi il mio ragazzo» Simone scrollò le spalle.

Si voltò quando Ivan mise in pausa la playlist di Spotify, osservandolo con un sopracciglio alzato nel silenzio della stanza.

«Ma perché, tu fai sesso?»

«… sì» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a rispondere, senza comprendere lo stupore dell’altro.

Ivan annuì lentamente, uno scintillio interessato negli occhi. «Ti avevo sottovalutato, ragazzino»

«Non ho quindici anni, Ivan» ribatté Simone, irritato da quell’atteggiamento paternalistico.

«Hai ragione, forse ti considero più piccolo di quanto tu sia» convenne il maggiore.

Calma per qualche secondo, prima che tornasse all’attacco.

«E allora, questo ragazzo? Chi è?» chiese, stendendo le gambe davanti a sé e posando il telefono sul comodino, a proprio agio nel riempire con le proprie domande quel silenzio.

Simone incrociò il suo sguardo. Nonostante i modi irruenti, Ivan non sembrava tanto male.

«Roberto. Giocava anche lui nelle giovanili a Trento. Ha tre anni in più di me, al momento è in prestito in A2» raccontò, sistemandosi i capelli con una mano e voltandosi verso l’altro. Istintivamente sorrise nel pensare ai primi passi, a quel girarsi attorno infinito, tra allenamenti fino a tarda sera e trasferte troppo lunghe, al bacio in spogliatoio e a tutto ciò che ne era seguito.

«Interessante. E da quanto state assieme?»

«Due anni»

Ivan si lasciò andare ad una risata stupita. «Beh complimenti, il mio massimo è stato un anno»

«Seriamente?»

«Seriamente»

Simone scosse la testa, gettando un’occhiata alla chat sullo schermo del computer. La risata si spense sul viso nel leggere i messaggi che si erano scambiati per tutta la sera, in una ripetizione abitudinaria di conversazioni vuote. Due anni, e forse era cambiato fin troppo.

«E lo ami?»

La voce di Ivan lo raggiunse attutita, come provenisse da chissà quale distanza.

Annuì d’istinto, poca voglia di pronunciare un assenso ad alta voce, e con la coda dell’occhio vide anche Ivan annuire, un gesto lento, un sorriso vagamente affettuoso sul volto.

Trascorsero qualche minuto in silenzio, prima che l’opposto ridacchiasse. Simone lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, invitandolo a spiegarsi. Il ghigno scanzonato era di nuovo lì, ben presente sulle sue labbra.

«Non credo di doverti chiedere se sei attivo o passivo, mi sembra chiaro»

 

 


	3. "Buonanotte, ragazzino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi, sono viva. Vi chiedo umilmente scusa per l'attesa, sono state settimane di fuoco e non ho avuto il tempo e la calma per sedermi e scrivere con tranquillità come avrei voluto. Ora però finalmente il capitolo è qui. Spero vi piaccia! Grazie a chi mi ha aspettata, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate qui su AO3 oppure su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), dove mi trovate come sempre con volleylover_09. <3
> 
> Buona lettura!

«Non male»

«Per nulla»

Ivan captò con poco interesse i commenti di Sabbi e Randazzo, mentre chinato a poca distanza da loro si allacciava le scarpe. Le luci chiare illuminavano gli spalti vuoti e i compagni che alla spicciolata si sedevano sul taraflex liscio e cominciavano gli esercizi di riscaldamento. Si rialzò, raggiungendo i due amici appoggiati alla balaustra, la borraccia e l’asciugamano ancora in mano, le espressioni assorte di chi è immerso in un’importante contemplazione. Ivan seguì il loro sguardo fino a raggiungere Simone che si allungava chiacchierando con Pippo.

«È flessibile, poco ma sicuro» il commento di Giulio scatenò una risata latrato da parte di Gigi, che si interruppe non appena Birarelli passò dietro di lui e gli assestò un sonoro scappellotto.

«Ma perché?» protestò animatamente lo schiacciatore, fissando a braccia aperte il capitano.

«Inizia a riscaldarti, Randazzo» fu la perentoria risposta di Birarelli, mentre proseguiva e si andava a sedere accanto ad Osmany, lanciando un’ultima occhiata di rimprovero al compagno di stanza.

«Mi ha preso di mira, dice che devo iniziare ad essere _più serio_ » borbottò Gigi, sconsolato. «Sarà una lunga estate, in camera con lui»

«Beh, io per ora mi godo il panorama» ridacchiò Giulio, tornando al suo passatempo. «Allora Ivan, l’hai già aggiunto alla tua lista?»

Ivan alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, confuso. «Che lista?» chiese. Ricevette in risposta uno sguardo col sopracciglio alzato da entrambi gli amici.

«Te lo sei già fatto?» parafrasò lo schiacciatore.

L’opposto rise e scosse la testa. «Simone? È un bambino, dai»

«È maggiorenne, non vedo il problema»

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Intendo dire che è un bambino _per me_ » spiegò, sedendosi a terra e iniziando a riscaldarsi. Lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Giannelli e all’onnipresente Lanza, accanto a lui giorno e sera come se li avessero attaccati con la colla vinavil. Piegandosi in avanti sulla propria gamba destra sorrise, l’impressione che giorno dopo giorno stesse iniziando a legare con quel palleggiatore un po’ troppo giovane, un po’ troppo strano, per certi versi un po’ troppo simile a suo padre. Decisamente più simpatico, però. Sì, decisamente più simpatico.

 

 

Simone allungò le gambe davanti a sé e sospirò nel sentire i muscoli bruciare, un dolore al quale dopo anni di allenamenti era ormai affezionato. Seduto sul divano blu notte della sala relax che era stata riservata a loro, si godeva le chiacchiere della sera. Pippo, chino sul proprio cellulare, occupava l’altro lato del divano, mentre affondati nelle altre poltrone che circondavano il tavolino basso c’erano Buti, Birarelli, Zaytsev, Randazzo e Sabbi, gli ultimi tre impegnati in una pigra partita a poker. La stanchezza nelle ossa, nemmeno la forza di parlare, Simone si guardò attorno, constatando che la maggior parte dei compagni presenti non sembrava messa meglio di lui: Colaci e Rossini pigiavano tasti sul joystick della playstation cercando con poco successo di trattenere gli sbadigli, mentre nella poltrona in un angolo Spirito aveva deposto le armi e dormiva con la bocca aperta, inconsapevole di Maruotti che lo fotografava ridacchiando. Il resto della squadra si era ritirato al piano superiore e probabilmente stava già dormendo alla grossa.  

«Buto, una partitella a biliardo?»

Stravaccato sulla poltrona dall’altro lato del tavolino rispetto a Simone, Buti alzò un sopracciglio verso Anzani che, stranamente pimpante, lo osservava speranzoso, la stecca già in mano.

«Ahh, beata gioventù» commentò il centrale toscano, scuotendo la testa. «Al momento avrei problemi ad alzarmi, figuriamoci giocare a biliardo» continuò, facendo segno di no con la testa e affossandosi di più tra i cuscini blu.

«Ammetti di essere vecchio, allora» ribatté Anzani, allontanandosi poi con un balzo per evitare il blando tentativo di Buti di rifilargli un calcio negli stinchi.

«Piano con le parole, giovanotto. Sono la memoria storica di questa squadra, assieme a Lele» lo ammonì il più anziano, un cenno di intesa con Birarelli.

«… che è un altro modo per dire che tra un paio di anni ti mandiamo all’ospizio» si intromise Ivan, calando sul tavolino basso un poker di assi, accolto dalle lamentele frustrate di Gigi e Giulio.

Simone scosse la testa, una risatina nel seguire i battibecchi dei compagni. Era passata poco più di una settimana da quando erano arrivati a Cavalese; svegliarsi la mattina era sempre più difficile, gli allenamenti diventavano sempre più pesanti col passare dei giorni, eppure ogni sera si ritrovavano un po’ più uniti, un po’ più calati in quei meccanismi e quelle dinamiche senza le quali una squadra non è un gruppo ma solo un insieme di giocatori. Bevve un sorso di tisana dalla propria tazza calda e tornò a seguire il teatrino di fronte a sé, dove Buti aveva preso sapientemente la parola.

«Voi pivellini sfottete, ma il sottoscritto si ricorda tutto degli ultimi anni di Nazionale: le vittorie, le sconfitte e tutti i danni che qualcuno di voi è riuscito a combinare» lanciò un’occhiataccia a Ivan, che lo guardava con un sorriso ironico.

« _Soprattutto_ i danni» concordò Birarelli, l’espressione stanca di chi qualche scandalo e qualche notte brava se la sarebbe evitata volentieri.

«In mia difesa posso dire di non essere stato l’unico a creare problemi» esclamò Ivan, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano.

«No, ma sei stato il peggiore» ribatté Buti.

«Decisamente il peggiore» annuì Birarelli. «Anche se forse ti contendi il primato con Mastrangelo. Vi ricordate quando a Londra è uscito a sbronzarsi e l’abbiamo dovuto far entrare dalla finestra dell’hotel per evitare che Berruto lo beccasse?»

Il ricordo scatenò una risata generale. Simone scosse la testa, assetato di quegli aneddoti di un tempo che non gli apparteneva. «Era al piano terra, almeno?» chiese.

«No, al primo» rispose con un sospiro Birarelli. «Una scena pietosa, lui arrampicato sull’albero davanti alla finestra e noi a controllare che nessun giornalista riprendesse la scena. Sarebbe finita di sicuro sulla Gazzetta»

«Almeno per una volta saremmo stati in prima pagina» ridacchiò Buti. «E vi ricordate quando in ritiro qui a Cavalese si è sbronzato e si è finito a letto con la moglie del proprietario della tabaccheria in centro? Ho seriamente creduto che ci avrebbero cacciati dal paese» scosse la testa Buti, negli occhi la felicità nostalgica di chi rifarebbe tutto dall’inizio. Simone sorrise istintivamente nel vedere quell’espressione. Sperava con tutto il cuore di averla anche lui sul volto, di lì ad una decina di anni. Sempre a Cavalese, sempre con quella divisa addosso.  

«E poi avete il coraggio di lamentarvi di me» ridacchiò Ivan.

«Ne avremmo tante da raccontare anche su di te, tranquillo» ribatté Buti.

In quel momento un cameriere entrò nella sala relax che avevano occupato, prendendo le tazzine di caffè ormai vuote e poggiandole sul proprio vassoio. Simone riconobbe i ricci scuri della fiamma di Ivan e scoccò un’occhiata verso l’opposto, aspettandosi qualche forma di interazione tra i due. Il cameriere lo salutò e Ivan rispose con un cenno di riconoscimento, per poi tornare con nonchalance a chiacchierare con Giulio, mentre il cameriere si avviava fuori dalla sala, il vassoio ricolmo di tazzine tintinnanti. Il palleggiatore abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria tazza ancora piena per metà di tisana, chiedendosi cosa prevedesse il galateo in quelle occasioni.  

«… come volevasi dimostrare» fu il commento di Buti alla scena, accompagnato da una risata incredula.

«Che c’è?» fece Ivan con un’alzata di spalle.

Mentre il toscano rivolgeva qualche insulto bonario all’amico, Osmany entrò nella stanza, il cellulare ancora in mano dopo la telefonata con la compagna. Simone gli sorrise e si spostò più vicino a Pippo per permettere al cubano di prendere posto accanto a lui. Buti subito posò il proprio sguardo accusatorio e divertito sul nuovo arrivato.

«E non voglio nemmeno immaginare cos’avete combinato a Doha, voi due assieme…» borbottò, senza alcuna intenzione di abbandonare l’argomento dei fatti e misfatti, accennando al cubano e a Ivan, che si scambiarono un’occhiata complice.

Il palleggiatore li guardò, confusi. «In che senso?» chiese, lo sguardo che viaggiava dall’uno all’altro, cercando di racimolare le poche informazioni che aveva sul viaggio negli Emirati Arabi dei due amici. Tutto ciò che sapeva è che avevano partecipato alla EmirCup, una competizione che aveva luogo ogni anno a inizio maggio e alla quale puntualmente prendevano parte alcune stelle di campionati esteri, in qualità di rinforzi per le squadre locali.

«Suvvia» ammiccò Giulio. «Tutti quei locali, la vita notturna… di sicuro avete fatto furore»

«Io sono felicemente fidanzato, me ne tiro fuori» alzò le mani Juantorena, senza fornire ulteriori dettagli.

«Ma Ivan no» insistette Buti, mentre Zaytsev ammiccava, un’espressione che lasciava intendere molto su come avesse trascorso le nottate di quella competizione.

Simone scosse la testa, a disagio per la piega che quella discussione stava prendendo, e gettò uno sguardo al proprio telefono, appoggiato sul tavolino accanto al portafoglio di Pippo. Notò la luce lampeggiante che segnalava la presenza di un messaggio e si allungò, sbloccando lo schermo. L’icona di Whatsapp campeggiava nel menu a tendina. _Roberto – due nuovi messaggi_. Bloccò nuovamente lo schermo e tornò ad appoggiarsi ai cuscini del divano, rimandando la lettura. Si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo attento di Osmany, che aveva seguito le sue mosse. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, imbarazzato, senza voler sapere quali fossero le conclusioni che ne aveva tratto l’amico, senza nemmeno essere sicuro del perché avesse deciso di non visualizzare e non rispondere.

«Voglio andarci anch’io» esclamò, con il solo obiettivo di evitare le domande del cubano.

«Dove, Simba?» chiese Buti, usando quel soprannome che gli aveva affibbiato l’anno precedente.

«Alla EmirCup. Sembra divertente»

La sua risposta venne accolta dalla risata sguaiata di Gigi, che lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. «Non è la trasferta del minivolley, Giannelli»

Il ragazzo sbuffò, scatenando un’ondata di risate tra i presenti. Osmany gli spettinò i capelli, un _hai tempo, principino_ accompagnato da uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi caldi.

«Mi sa che qualcuno ha alzato bandiera bianca» commentò Ivan.

Simone si voltò e scoppiò a ridere assieme agli altri nel trovare Pippo profondamente addormentato, il telefono ancora in mano e la bocca socchiusa. Svegliato dal caos dei compagni, lo schiacciatore si guardò attorno confuso e rintronato, prima di borbottare qualcosa, alzarsi e dirigersi a passo strascicato verso il piano superiore.

La tisana si raffreddava mentre le chiacchiere continuavano, nonostante la stanchezza di tutti i presenti. Simone si sistemò meglio sul divano, occupando lo spazio caldo lasciato da Pippo, seguendo la conversazione dei compagni senza parteciparvi, limitandosi a lasciarsi cullare da quel brusio familiare e a ridacchiare alle battute di Buti, puntuali nonostante il toscano alternasse ormai sbadigli e parole.

Si rese conto di essersi appisolato solo quando Osmany lo scosse delicatamente. Aprì gli occhi in tempo per trovarsi addosso gli sguardi divertiti dei compagni e si passò una mano sul viso, sopprimendo l’ennesimo sbadiglio.

Ivan si alzò, annunciando che sarebbe salito al piano di sopra a prendere il caricabatterie del cellulare. Gli fece cenno di imitarlo, una venatura di affetto che si mischiava all’ironia. «Andiamo ragazzino, ti accompagno a dormire» esclamò, suscitando una nuova ondata di risate.

Senza la forza di ribattere, Simone afferrò a tentoni il cellulare dal tavolino e salutò il gruppo, prima di avviarsi con il compagno di stanza al piano superiore, la testa pesante e l’unico desiderio di indossare il pigiama, infilarsi sotto le coperte e dormire fino a mezzogiorno. Fece una smorfia. La sveglia era ovviamente alle sette e mezza.

Una volta giunto in camera si cambiò velocemente, in sottofondo i rumori di Ivan che rovistava nel cassetto alla ricerca del caricabatterie. Si sdraiò a letto e sospirò soddisfatto, gli occhi che seguivano i movimenti dell’altro in giro per la stanza.

«Devo rimboccarti le coperte, Giannelli?» chiese l’opposto, voltandosi verso di lui con un sopracciglio, quella solita espressione sarcastica che Simone stava imparando a conoscere.

«Molto divertente» ribatté.

«Oppure vuoi il bacino della buonanotte?»

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e con un gesto veloce lanciò il proprio cuscino in direzione di Ivan, mancandolo per un pelo. L’opposto rise e Simone si unì a lui, incapace di rimanere serio durante quei battibecchi.

«Restituiscimi il cuscino, non ce la faccio a venirlo a prendere» lo implorò con la propria migliore espressione da cucciolo abbandonato. Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo, raccolse il cuscino e glielo allungò, per poi avviarsi verso l’uscita.

«Buonanotte, ragazzino» gli mormorò, prima di spegnere la luce e chiudere piano la porta. Simone sorrise, ascoltando il suono dei passi che si allontanavano lungo il corridoio e poi giù per le scale. Nella propria mente poteva vedere l’amico tornare nella sala relax, mettere in carica il telefono e poi cominciare una nuova partita a poker con Giulio, Gigi e probabilmente Osmany, Buti che li osservava, tutti senza alcuna intenzione di andare a dormire, nonostante la stanchezza.

Solo in quel momento, il sonno che pian piano lambiva i suoi fianchi, si ricordò di Roberto. Allungò frettoloso una mano verso il telefono poggiato malamente sul comodino e socchiuse gli occhi quando la luce dello schermo lo abbagliò, nel buio fitto della stanza. I messaggi risalivano ormai ad un’ora prima. _Birra con la squadra, sto tornando a casa ora._ Una ventina di minuti dopo _ci sentiamo?_. Simone si morse un labbro, colpevole. Digitò velocemente la risposta, scusandosi per non aver controllato il telefono e rimandando la telefonata al giorno successivo. Sorrise nel vedere Roberto immediatamente online. Dopo una breve conversazione rimase per qualche secondo ad osservare l’emoji a forma di cuore rosso sgargiante con la quale si erano salutati, una strana sensazione di malinconia nel seguirne i contorni, nel pensare a quanto fosse diventato abitudinario sceglierla e inviarsela l’un l’altro. Scosse la testa e spense il telefono, tornando ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino.

Si addormentò con un sorriso, l’impressione di poter udire in lontananza le voci concitate e divertite dei compagni di squadra, e la risata di Ivan che si mischiava alle urla bonarie di Buti.


	4. Abbracciami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi qui a iniziare novembre con un aggiornamento! Finalmente qualcosa inizia a muoversi per i nostri bimbi... in quale direzione, a voi supporlo ;) Come sempre mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09.   
> Buona lettura! <3

Simone si considerava una persona abitudinaria. Poteva sembrare un pensiero strano, considerando che la sua vita era un susseguirsi di trasferte in bus, competizioni internazionali e allenamenti dai ritmi serrati, eppure forse proprio in reazione alla corsa continua che erano le sue giornate il palleggiatore aveva acquisito nel corso degli anni tante piccole abitudini. Erano quei riti che gli permettevano di rilassarsi e mantenere una parvenza di controllo su ciò che lo circondava: sistemare la spesa nel frigorifero, un posto ben preciso per ogni alimento, i pasti dei giorni successivi già pronti nei loro contenitori dai coperchi colorati; guardare i video delle partite la sera, seduto sul divano, sulle gambe il quaderno degli appunti pieno di schemi e di riflessioni scribacchiate senza staccare lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer; arrivare ad allenamento in anticipo, il cesto dei palloni ancora sotto chiave nel magazzino, allacciarsi con calma le scarpe e attendere il resto della squadra lasciando che il rimbombare del silenzio della palestra lo cullasse. Quando una di quelle piccole abitudini veniva sconvolta la sua giornata ne risentiva, e per quanto si ripetesse che si trattava di piccolezze, dettagli ai quali non valeva la pena di fare caso, arrivava alla sera più stanco del solito, sotto la pelle quella sensazione di sballottamento che si sforzava strenuamente di ricacciare indietro.

Per questa ragione quando attraversò correndo il corridoio della palestra di Cavalese, Simone era già sicuro che quella sarebbe stata una brutta giornata, nonostante fossero appena le dieci di mattina. Si sistemò meglio il borsone in spalla, reggendo in una mano le proprie Mizuno nere e aprendo con l’altra la porta dello spogliatoio, Rossini e Sottile che si voltavano verso di lui.

«Rilassati Wonderboy, sei in orario» ridacchiò Totò, osservandolo mentre frettoloso raggiungeva il proprio posto sulla panca in legno liscio e si affrettava ad aprire il borsone e cambiarsi.

Simone gli fece un sorriso tirato, senza alcuna intenzione di ribattere come il suo essere _in orario_ corrispondesse all’essere _in anticipo_ di praticamente chiunque altro avesse conosciuto in quei primi vent’anni di vita. Si affrettò ad indossare la divisa da allenamento e le ginocchiere bianche, si chinò e si allacciò velocemente le scarpe, per poi avviarsi verso la palestra, una mano che sistemava i capelli e la mente che imponeva al corpo di calmarsi. _Non sei in ritardo, Simone_.

Raggiunse i compagni di squadra proprio mentre Blengini apriva il pennarello nero e iniziava a tracciare frecce sulla lavagna, spiegando al gruppo quali fossero gli obiettivi di quella sessione. Il palleggiatore si mischiò in quel nugolo di magliette grigie. Captò e ignorò lo sguardo stranito di Pippo, senza nemmeno illudersi che il suo migliore amico non si fosse insospettito nel non trovarlo già in palestra, il naso all’insù e un pallone tra le mani. Quella mattina non aveva davvero voglia di parlare, tantomeno del motivo che l’aveva portato ad aggiungersi al gruppo appena in tempo, sforzandosi di non apparire trafelato.

Era stata una lite, come accadeva fin troppo spesso nell’ultimo periodo. O forse no, forse chiamarla lite era troppo, dopotutto la maggior parte delle sue conversazioni con Roberto ormai si arenavano in silenzi rancorosi e battibecchi sommessi, in una costante atmosfera di stanchezza e nervosismo che si faceva giorno dopo giorno più sfiancante.

_Concentrati._

Scosse la testa e si impose di pensare soltanto al lavoro in palestra. Lesse velocemente gli appunti dell’allenatore sulla lavagna e fece un respiro profondo, prima di seguire la squadra per la corsetta di riscaldamento lungo il perimetro del campo.

Percepì Pippo al proprio fianco prima ancora di vederlo. Lo schiacciatore non disse nulla, senza trascinarlo in conversazioni che l’avrebbero distratto dall’allenamento. Simone lo ringraziò mentalmente per quella comprensione totale. Corsero in silenzio ancora per una manciata di giri, prima di fermarsi e scegliere un pallone per il riscaldamento a coppie.

 

Lo schianto del pallone a terra, all’incrocio delle righe. Simone sorrise e batté cinque con Pippo, prima che lo schiacciatore si abbassasse per passare sotto la rete e mettersi in fila in posto quattro nell’altra metà campo, in attesa che fossero Sottile o Spirito ad alzargli la palla successiva. Simone si perse per un istante ad osservare le traiettorie pulite degli altri due palleggiatori, prima di voltarsi verso Osmany che prendeva posto per provare una pipe. L’appoggio, le ginocchia che si flettono, i polpastrelli che sentono la palla e la spingono verso l’alto, e di nuovo lo schianto contro il taraflex e Juantorena che atterrando passava direttamente sotto la rete.

«Attento a non abbassarla troppo, Simone» la voce di Chicco lo corresse con due secondi di ritardo rispetto alla sua stessa mente. Annuì e sentì la mano di Osmany che afferrava la sua in quel modo particolare, non un semplice cinque ma una stretta rassicurante. Sorrise.

«Dieci minuti di pausa» annunciò l’allenatore qualche minuto dopo.

Un collettivo sospiro di sollievo pervase i presenti, mentre lo staff raccoglieva i palloni rotolati ai quattro angoli della palestra. Ignorando la propria bottiglietta d’acqua poggiata sulla panchina assieme alle altre, Simone si diresse verso gli spogliatoi a passo sostenuto.

Quella prima ora di allenamento era passata lentamente e nemmeno lo sforzo fisico era riuscito a distoglierlo completamente dal litigio col quale era iniziata la sua giornata. A turbarlo, forse ancor più della lite stessa, era il fatto di aver dovuto concludere la conversazione di fretta in modo da poter raggiungere il resto del gruppo in palestra. Quel senso di non finito gli faceva stringere lo stomaco, e il tono sconfitto con cui Roberto aveva pronunciato un _va bene, ci sentiamo dopo_ aveva continuato a echeggiare nella sua mente per tutta la durata dell’allenamento.

Entrò nello spogliatoio vuoto e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Aprì il proprio borsone e trovò il cellulare tra vestiti alla rinfusa, nastri di tape e asciugamani. Nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio. Digitò a memoria il numero di Roberto e chiamò. L’altro rispose dopo qualche squillo.

«Ciao»

Il tono era freddo. Simone deglutì.

«Ehi» mormorò. «Ho dieci minuti di pausa, volevo solo chiederti scusa per aver chiuso la discussione velocemente prima, ma dovevo andare ad allenamento». Si sentì un idiota nel pronunciare quelle parole. Roberto sapeva dell’allenamento, gliel’aveva detto lui stesso poco prima di chiudere la chiamata. E allora perché aveva sentito il bisogno di chiamarlo ancora?

«Lo so» Il risentimento di cui erano intrise quelle due parole impedì a Simone di rispondere, così l’altro continuò. «Tanto è sempre così, ormai. I _tuoi_ allenamenti, i _tuoi_ ritiri, le _tue_ partite… è esattamente ciò di cui parlavamo prima»

«Roberto, non ci posso fare nulla se sono impegn-»

«Sì, tu non ci puoi mai fare nulla» lo interruppe il più grande. «Senti, lasciamo perdere. Devi tornare in palestra. Ci sentiamo poi. Quando hai tempo.»

Chiamata conclusa. Silenzio. Simone allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio, fissando lo schermo, la visione annebbiata dal nervosismo e dallo sconforto.

Sobbalzò quando la porta dello spogliatoio si aprì. Ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco la figura che si era fermata per un attimo sull’ingresso, prima di raggiungerlo a falcate ampie.

 «Simo, ehi» bastò la vena di sorpresa e preoccupazione nel tono di Ivan perché Simone non riuscisse più a trattenere le lacrime. «Che succede?»

La voce vicina e calda, le mani che automaticamente lo cercavano. Il palleggiatore si lasciò andare contro il corpo accogliente del compagno di squadra, l’irritazione e la stanchezza che scivolavano lungo le sue guance. Si sentiva esausto. Esausto per le parole non dette, per quelle urlate, per quelle che si imponeva di dimenticare e che invece lo tenevano sveglio la notte, un bruciore da qualche parte nello stomaco, il ricordo dei momenti felici ancora più vivido nella sua mente, quasi a prenderlo in giro, quasi a fargli notare come si erano ridotti.

Sarebbe potuto arrivare qualcuno da un momento all’altro e Simone si sarebbe ritrovato a dover spiegare le proprie lacrime all’intera squadra, eppure il pensiero non lo sfiorò minimamente. C’era qualcosa che lo calmava nell’abbraccio di Ivan, nella sua presenza solida e silenziosa, in quelle mani che non avevano smesso per un attimo di accarezzargli pigramente la schiena, un movimento lento e circolare che pian piano rallentava il suo respiro. In quel silenzio, il groppo in gola che si allentava e il cuore che riprendeva a battere normalmente, Simone si rese conto che quello era il loro primo abbraccio fuori dal campo.

«Va meglio?»

Annuì, la voce di Ivan vicina al suo orecchio. Si allontanò quel tanto che basta per guardarlo negli occhi, un _scusami_ già sulla punta della lingua, ma non disse nulla. Negli occhi di Ivan non c’era traccia di irritazione né di ironia. Tacque.

«Mi dici che succede?»

Simone non si aspettava quella domanda, non da parte del suo malizioso, egocentrico e vagamente fastidioso compagno di stanza. O forse era il caso di iniziare a chiamarlo _amico_. Fece un respiro profondo.

«Ho litigato con Roberto, questa mattina prima di allenamento» iniziò, posando il cellulare nel borsone, chiudendo la zip e tornando a voltarsi verso l’altro, le braccia incrociate al petto. «Le cose non vanno molto bene ultimamente» provò una fatica immensa nel pronunciare quella verità ormai inconfutabile. «Mi ha detto che ormai è difficile anche solo parlare con me al telefono, che non ho mai tempo per lui, e giusto per dargli ragione ho dovuto interrompere la discussione per venire ad allenamento. Quindi l’ho chiamato adesso per… non so nemmeno io perché. Abbiamo discusso di nuovo e…» si interruppe, scrollando le spalle. «… sono davvero stanco di litigare.» concluse, alzando lo sguardo e incrociando gli occhi di Ivan, che l’avevano seguito durante quel monologo.

L’opposto attese qualche secondo prima di parlare. «Mi dispiace, non sapevo che le cose tra voi due non andassero bene» mormorò, e Simone scorse una preoccupazione sincera nella sua voce.

«Non potevi saperlo» gli rivolse un sorriso triste, le mani che andavano ad asciugarsi le guance. «Non avrei dovuto chiamarlo durante la pausa, è stata un’idea stup- ma che ora è? Oddio, dobbiamo andare» il panico riempì improvvisamente la sua voce al pensiero dei dieci minuti che, con ogni probabilità, erano già terminati. Non era nello stato mentale migliore per affrontare il resto dell’allenamento, ma erano già in ritardo. Mosse un passo veloce verso la porta, prima che la mano di Ivan si posasse sul suo braccio, fermandolo.

«Ehi, ehi, calma»

L’opposto lo condusse verso il bagno, facendogli cenno di darsi una sciacquata al viso. Simone obbedì, l’acqua fresca che gli scorreva sulla pelle e lo rendeva più presente e concentrato. Si asciugò le guance e si voltò verso Ivan, trovandolo che gli allungava una bottiglietta d’acqua. Bevve un lungo sorso, ringraziandolo riconoscente per quelle piccole attenzioni. Quando ebbe finito, l’opposto prese la bottiglia dalle sue mani e la posò nel proprio borsone, prima di tornare verso di lui, lo sguardo vigile che lo controllava.

«Pronto?»

Simone accennò un sorriso timido. La seconda ora di allenamento faceva un po’ meno paura.

«Pronto»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Qualcuno che capisca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui l’atteso aggiornamento. Spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate lasciando una recensione o venendomi a trovare su Twitter o su Curious Cat! Mi trovate [qui](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e [qui](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09.   
> Un abbraccio forte a chi mi legge e un grazie a volleylover_09 che beta sempre <3

Il cielo era chiaro quel tanto che bastava perché potessero distinguere il sentiero. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno; sarebbero stati in grado di percorrere quella stradina stretta e sterrata anche al buio, solamente la luce delle stelle sopra di loro. In effetti l’avevano già fatto, in almeno un paio di occasioni.

Simone fece un respiro profondo, l’aria fresca che gli si insinuava nei polmoni e lo faceva stringere di più nella felpa blu. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, percependo la familiarità di quel momento. Le montagne erano sempre quelle, ombre colossali che si scurivano col passare dei minuti. Le case, strette tra loro, sembravano ricurve sulle strade di paese, vive in quella sera d’estate. E la voce di Pippo, sempre lì accanto a lui, a parlare di tutto e niente, scivolando sulle parole con quel suo tono un po’ grossolano e vagamente dolce mentre si sedevano sullo schienale della solita panchina, i piedi poggiati sulla seduta in legno, gli occhi persi sul solito panorama. Avrebbe potuto sovrapporre quella serata a tante altre. O forse no.

Si accorse che Pippo aveva smesso di parlare solamente dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. Si voltò e incontrò i suoi occhi attenti che lo fissavano. Alle sue spalle anche le montagne sembravano osservarlo.

«Scusami, cosa stavi dicendo?» chiese Simone, sistemandosi meglio sulla panchina accanto all’amico, una mano che tirava su il cappuccio dalla felpa, a ripararsi dal freddo e dallo sguardo di chi lo conosceva troppo bene. Cercò di collegare tra loro i frammenti di conversazione che la sua mente aveva recepito negli ultimi minuti. Qualcosa su una maglia che Pippo aveva visto in un negozio di Cavalese. O forse erano dei jeans. Forse nulla di tutto ciò.

«Niente di importante, non ti preoccupare» gli occhi dello schiacciatore si persero per qualche istante sul panorama, le mani che cercavano calore nascondendosi nelle tasche di una felpa identica a quella di Simone. Tornò ad osservarlo. «Tu e Roberto vi siete chiariti?»

Il più giovane distolse lo sguardo, i denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore. «Abbastanza» mormorò, ripensando alla telefonata di quella mattina, a quel tono che ormai caratterizzava ogni loro conversazione, un tono che Simone si ostinava a chiamare _calmo_ , respingendo in un angolo della propria mente il termine giusto. _Rassegnato_.

Non osò alzare gli occhi quando sentì Pippo sospirare e farsi più vicino a lui. «Sono mesi che chiarite _abbastanza_. E dopo due giorni ricominciate a litigare come al solito.»

Simone annuì, le luci del paese che si facevano più sfocate per qualche istante. Prese un respiro profondo.

«Lo so» mormorò. Era uno dei tanti pensieri che non aveva il coraggio di esprimere ad alta voce, finché non uscivano con semplicità dalle labbra di Pippo, in quella sorta di telepatia che aveva caratterizzato la loro amicizia sin dal primo giorno.

Era vero, andavano avanti in quel modo da mesi ormai. Simone aveva perso il conto delle discussioni qualche settimana prima, quando nel letto di Roberto si era ritrovato a fissare il soffitto con aria assente, la voce dell’altro che riempiva la stanza di un’allegria fintamente serena, e aveva avuto la distinta impressione che ormai quella fosse la sua normalità, le liti e le false riappacificazioni, mentre le scorie aumentavano giorno dopo giorno. Si era chiesto più volte quando tutto avesse iniziato ad andare male, quale fosse l’origine del nervosismo sottopelle che sembrava caratterizzarli da qualche mese a quella parte. Non era riuscito a darsi un’unica risposta. Forse anche quello era un problema.

Tornò a fissare il panorama. Il buio della sera era calato e c’era qualcosa di confortante nel modo in cui sembrava abbracciare ogni cosa, lui e Pippo compresi. Le strade illuminate sembravano più scintillanti ora, e Simone era sicuro che se si fosse sforzato sarebbe riuscito a sentire il chiacchiericcio delle persone che vi passeggiavano lentamente.

Solamente dopo un paio di minuti riuscì a rompere il silenzio, una volta trovato il coraggio di mormorare quelle parole che aveva trattenuto troppo a lungo sulle proprie labbra. «Credi sia sbagliato concentrarsi così tanto sui propri risultati?»

«In che senso?» chiese Pippo, voltandosi verso di lui.

Simone si morse il labbro, cercando le parole giuste per spiegare quella sensazione che si agitava nel suo stomaco. «È solo che… insomma, Roberto dice spesso che penso solamente alla pallavolo, che metto al primo posto sempre e solo Trento e la Nazionale. E io non lo so, non ho mai avuto l’impressione di trascurarlo ma forse è così, forse in realtà è colpa mia» si interruppe, l’impressione di aver detto molto più di quanto avrebbe voluto, l’impressione di non poterlo dire a nessuno che non fosse Pippo.

«Anche lui gioca a pallavolo, non penso passi le proprie giornate ad aspettarti» gli fece notare l’amico.

«No, certo, però…» di nuovo a corto di parole, Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, innervosito dalle proprie difficoltà a spiegare la situazione. «lui gioca in A2. La Superlega è diversa, lo sai. È più impegnativo, più frenetico, e poi c’è la Nazionale… la vita di Roberto non è pallavolo ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro. La mia sì» concluse, con il familiare senso di colpa che provava ogni volta che tracciava una linea di demarcazione tra la propria esperienza e quella dei suoi innumerevoli compagni che, per quanto fosse strano pensarci, avrebbero dato ogni cosa per essere al suo posto.

Pippo rimase in silenzio a lungo, prima di sospirare. «Gian, non può essere altrimenti» il suo tono era serio e Simone si voltò verso di lui. «Questa è la nostra vita, questi siamo _noi_. Non saresti qui, se non mettessi la pallavolo al primo posto. E questo non vuol dire che non ti importa di lui. Dovrebbe saperlo.»

Simone annuì. In cuor suo sapeva che l’amico aveva ragione. L’aveva sempre saputo, sin da quando aveva realizzato per la prima volta che lo sport sarebbe stato la sua vita. «E questo come si concilia con l’avere una relazione?» chiese ancora.

Pippo alzò le spalle, un sospiro e lo sguardo che si perdeva sulle luci del paese. «Credo si tratti di trovare qualcuno che capisca» mormorò poi.

 Il palleggiatore abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, le dita che giocavano distrattamente con l’orlo della manica.

«Lui capisce» lo sussurrò appena, lasciando che quelle parole si perdessero nel buio, trasportate lontano dalla brezza fresca. Non provò nemmeno a convincersi di aver detto la verità.

 

 

Erano da poco passate le dieci quando la porta della camera 17 si aprì. Ivan alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer e socchiuse gli occhi, abbagliato dallo spiraglio di luce che proveniva dal corridoio. Simone entrò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, attraversando la stanza in penombra per raggiungere il proprio letto.

«Che fai?»

A Ivan non sfuggì il tono sorpreso del ragazzo. In effetti a quell’ora normalmente era assieme al resto della squadra, ad ammazzare il tempo nella sala comune. Quella sera, però, aveva optato per allontanarsi dal caos della partita a scala quaranta che imperversava al piano terra, preferendo un po’ di tranquillità di fronte a Netflix.

«Guardo Narcos. Tu da dove arrivi?»

«Ho fatto una passeggiata con Pippo» fu la risposta di Simone, mentre tirava giù la zip della felpa e si spogliava velocemente, ansioso di indossare abiti più comodi.

Ivan distolse lo sguardo dalla schermata del computer e lo posò sulla figura seminuda del ragazzo, il profilo dei fianchi stretti appena visibile nel buio della stanza, le braccia lunghe e sottili che si muovevano mentre indossava il pigiama. L’opposto si riscosse dopo qualche secondo e si impose di tornare a seguire la puntata, solo per vedere i titoli di coda scorrere sullo schermo. Il solito conto alla rovescia di Netflix gli proponeva di guardare la puntata successiva. _Comincia tra dieci secondi._ Nove, otto, sette.

«Vuoi guardare qualcosa con me?»

Lo chiese d’impulso, consapevole della propria felicità nel vedere Simone annuire. Si spostò di lato, in modo da fargli spazio sul proprio letto, e lo osservò mentre gli si sistemava a fianco, la timidezza nei gesti misurati.

«Narcos è vietato ai minori di quattordici anni, quindi direi che non fa per te» Simone gonfiò le guance e gli rubò il cuscino, per poi tirarglielo in faccia. Ivan si difese cercando di non far cadere il notebook che teneva sulle gambe e dopo una piccola lotta dalla quale uscì vincitore si passò una mano fra i capelli spettinati, la risata che si faceva più forte nel vedere Simone che gli teneva il broncio giocosamente. «Allora, che serie ti piacciono?»

«Non ne guardo molte a dire il vero, preferisco i documentari»

Ivan alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso. «Che documentari siano, allora» annunciò, iniziando a sfogliare i titoli. Nel giro di un paio di minuti optarono per un documentario sulla carriera del cestista Kobe Bryant.

Il silenzio era confortevole, nel buio rischiarato solo dai colori vividi delle immagini sullo schermo. Era una vicinanza nuova, quella tra loro, una vicinanza che si era rafforzata ultimamente, da quando Ivan si era ritrovato a calmare Simone in spogliatoio. Era stato naturale per lui tenerlo d’occhio nei giorni successivi, la sensazione di essergli stato accanto in un momento intimo e di voler essere presente nel caso in cui avesse avuto nuovamente bisogno di lui. Aveva spesso preso in giro Osmany per la sua iperprotettività nei confronti del ragazzo, eppure ora si trovava a provare qualcosa di molto simile.

Senza volerlo si ritrovò ad allontanare lo sguardo dal documentario per posarlo discretamente sul palleggiatore al suo fianco. Sembrava tranquillo, schiacciato contro di lui in quel letto troppo piccolo per due persone. Gli occhi attenti seguivano le immagini sullo schermo, le dita lunghe giocavano sovrappensiero con il tessuto dei pantaloni che indossava. Erano sempre in movimento, quelle mani, Ivan lo realizzò solo in quel momento. E per la prima sera da quando si erano ritrovati in camera assieme, non sentì il bisogno di prenderlo in giro per la maglietta del Trofeo delle Regioni che usava come pigiama. Sulle sue labbra carnose era dipinto un sorriso appena accennato e solo dopo qualche secondo Ivan si rese conto di sorridere lui stesso nel vederlo rilassato al proprio fianco. Tornò ad osservare lo schermo, sforzandosi di seguire i sottotitoli in italiano, la mente che non riusciva a non pensare al calore di quel corpo accanto al suo.


	6. In bilico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui con l'aggiornamento! Dato che sarà un capitolo denso di avvenimenti vi lascio ai nostri bimbi senza troppe chiacchiere. Come sempre mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09.   
> Grazie a tutti quelli che mi attendono e mi leggono, e a volleylover_09 che beta come sempre <3
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> sheswanderlust

“Il biondo è un otto”

“Otto? Ma che standard avete a Molfetta? È un sei e mezzo a voler essere buoni”

“Ah perché te invece a Shanghai sarai abituato benissimo”

“Meglio di quanto potresti pensare, Gigi. Meglio di quanto potresti pensare.”

Zaytsev e Randazzo rivolsero un’occhiata sorpresa a Sabbi, che rispose sorridendo malizioso senza degnarli di uno sguardo. Prese un sorso di Corona, il limone spinto a forza giù lungo il collo in vetro della bottiglia, gli occhi che scandagliavano la piazza di Cavalese, resa vivace dal chiacchiericcio dei gruppi di turisti.

Al suo fianco, abbandonato in una posa rilassata sulla sedia in ferro intiepidita dal sole, Ivan ridacchiò, le dita che staccavano l’etichetta della propria Ceres, lasciando brandelli di carta mista a colla sul tavolino al quale erano seduti da ormai una buona mezz’ora. Non c’era molto da fare a Cavalese nei pochi giorni liberi concessi loro da Blengini, eppure in quel momento l’opposto sentiva di non aver bisogno di altro, se non di quella pigra domenica passata seduti al tavolino di quel bar della piazza centrale del paese (l’unica piazza, si corresse mentalmente), la birra fresca che scendeva lungo la gola e le chiacchiere con gli amici, le parole che uscivano dalle labbra con la calma lenta e un po’ assonnata delle giornate d’estate. Finì in un paio di sorsi la Ceres e fece un cenno al cameriere per ordinare un altro giro, per poi tornare ad ascoltare la conversazione tra gli amici.

“Il ciclista là in fondo, fuori dalla tabaccheria. _Quello_ è un otto” stava affermando Giulio, indicando un ragazzo dall’altro lato della piazza senza preoccuparsi né di tenere il tono basso né di non gesticolare in maniera troppo palese.

Luigi commentò con un _mah_ poco convinto, finendo la Corona proprio mentre il cameriere arrivava con quello che ormai era il terzo giro.

“Ti piacciono sempre gli stessi tipi: ben piazzati, abbronzati, con la faccia da schiaffi” continuò, dopo un brindisi appena accennato.

“I tipi come lui, insomma” si intromise Ivan, un pugno giocoso in direzione dell’amico punzecchiato.

“Che vi devo dire” rise Giulio, un’alzata di spalle mentre indossava gli occhiali da sole, “ho l’autostima alta”.

“Ma davvero” commentarono ironicamente gli altri due all’unisono.

“Allora Ivan? Che voto dai al ciclista?”

Ivan alzò un sopracciglio in direzione del ragazzo sopracitato, piegando la testa di lato come immerso in chissà quale valutazione di grande importanza. “Sette e mezzo” concluse dopo qualche secondo. “Decisamente meglio l’amico” aggiunse poi, accennando con il capo ad un altro ragazzo appena uscito dalla tabaccheria.

“Ma chi, quello magrolino? Non mi sembra il tuo tipo” commentò Sabbi, tirando fuori dalla tasca il pacchetto di Marlboro e l’accendino e controllando attorno a sé che nessuno dello staff fosse nei dintorni. Un conto era venire beccato a bersi qualche birra, un altro era ritrovarsi a fumare in pieno sole di fronte al mister.

“Dici, Giulio? Ricordati che la convivenza con Giannelli lo sta cambiando” punzecchiò Gigi, prendendosi un calcio da Zaytsev.

Sabbi ridacchiò, le dita che portavano alla bocca la sigaretta. “In effetti… io te l’ho detto, tempo una settimana e scommetto che te lo sarai già fatto in un paio di posizioni”

Ivan scosse la testa, insolitamente irritato dalla volgarità dell’amico. “Siamo amici, ragazzi. È simpatico, tutto qua. Fine. Anche voi mi state simpatici, non per questo andiamo a letto insieme.”

“Vero” accettò Giulio. “Sei troppo pallido per me”

L’umbro rispose irritato rubandogli la sigaretta e facendo un lungo tiro, non dopo essersi guardato attorno con circospezione. Giornata libera, birra, sole, amici e una sigaretta. In effetti in una domenica pigra non aveva bisogno di altro.

 

 

Il calore del sole era smorzato da un vento leggero, di quelli che rinfrescano senza far rabbrividire. Simone si diede una spinta appena accennata con i piedi, facendo muovere avanti e indietro il dondolo sul quale era seduto. Si perse nell’ascoltare il cigolio debole del metallo che si mischiava alle voci che provenivano dalla portafinestra aperta. Osmany, Pippo, Bira e Buti, a cincischiare del più e del meno, sicuramente seduti al solito tavolo nella sala da pranzo dell’hotel. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, assaporando la precaria sensazione di calma che gli davano quei momenti silenziosi in cui la presenza dei suoi amici non era mai troppo lontana.

Precaria, appunto.

Il rumore delle ruote sullo sterrato coprirono le voci e il fruscio del vento, mentre il cigolio si fermò non appena Simone piantò i piedi contro il terreno. Si alzò, lasciandosi alle spalle la sensazione di un istante che sfioriva, e si avviò verso il vialetto, osservando la macchina color argento ben conosciuta che parcheggiava accanto a quella di Rossini.

Attese con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans che Roberto spegnesse il motore e uscisse dall’auto, richiudendosi la portiera alle spalle e rivolgendogli un sorriso che Simone ricambiò istintivamente. Sentì la morsa al cuore allentarsi e i muscoli rilassarsi. Gli era mancato. Una strana felicità lo pervase a quel pensiero, come se il fatto stesso di aver provato nostalgia fosse un sollievo.

Il saluto si spense in un bacio, le mani di Roberto che si posavano istintivamente sui suoi fianchi. Simone si aggrappò a lui, le dita che ritrovavano quel corpo ormai familiare: le spalle un po’ più larghe delle sue, la barba appena accennata, quel profumo che era sempre lo stesso e che gli ricordava momenti che si ammucchiavano l’uno sull’altro come un album fotografico disordinato.

“Ti amo” Simone lo sussurrò appena si staccarono, con un’impetuosità che lui stesso faticò a riconoscere in sé stesso, come se avesse qualcosa da provare, un punto fermo da fissare, un fatto da chiarire. Si bloccò per un istante su quei pensieri, prima che Roberto li soffocasse con un anch’io mormorato sulle sue labbra.

Sorrise e mise a tacere la propria mente, prendendo il ragazzo per una mano e facendo strada verso l’hotel.

“Chi si vede!” la voce di Osmany li raggiunse non appena misero piede all’interno. Simone sorrise e seguì Roberto mentre salutava il cubano, Pippo e Birarelli e veniva presentato a Buti, che lo vedeva per la prima volta. Rimase un paio di passi più indietro ad osservarli. Sorrise alla familiarità della scena, a quelle parole amichevoli tra Roberto e gli amici, a Osmany e Birarelli e al loro affetto genuino per il ragazzo, a Buti che si faceva conoscere a suon di battute, a Roberto che era semplicemente Roberto, con i suoi capelli castani appena più corti del solito, la pelle abbronzata di chi passa le giornate libere a giocare a beach volley e la solita polo blu a maniche corte che Simone gli aveva visto addosso centinaia di volte. Tutto era familiare e per un istante il palleggiatore fu convinto che andasse bene così, prima di incrociare lo sguardo di Pippo, che lo osservava di sottecchi con l’aria di chi non si beveva la falsa allegria idillica di quel momento. Fece un respiro profondo e prese per mano Roberto, scusandosi con gli altri mentre lo trascinava al piano di sopra e ostinandosi a non incrociare lo sguardo del proprio migliore amico.

 

 

“Partono in tre e tornano in due” commentò Buti non appena incrociò Ivan e Gigi nel vialetto dell’hotel. “Dov’è finito Porthos?” chiese, accennando all’ovvia assenza di Sabbi.

Ivan ridacchiò alla citazione letteraria dell’amico. “Porthos è andato a caccia” rispose sibillino, ammiccando.

“Dopo una lunga osservazione ha deciso di braccare la preda” aggiunse Randazzo, nel caso in cui le parole di Zaytsev non avessero chiarito l’evidente scappatella amorosa dell’amico mancante.

Buti scosse la testa. “Aah, beata gioventù” commentò, proseguendo lungo il vialetto e lasciandosi cadere sul dondolo, una smorfia preoccupata nel sentirlo cigolare.

“Giulio non è poi così giovane” ribatté Gigi, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Taci, D’Artagnan, o racconto a Blengini della busta di tabacco che ti spunta dalla tasca” lo liquidò il centrale, ridendo sguaiatamente mentre lo schiacciatore più giovane arrossiva e spingeva il tabacco più a fondo nella tasca.

Ivan scosse la testa e salutò i due amici con un cenno. Entrò nell’hotel e si diresse velocemente verso il piano superiore. Quel pomeriggio di birra, sole e nullafacenza l’aveva stranamente provato e per concludere la giornata non desiderava altro che una doccia fresca e una mezz’ora passata a vegetare sul proprio letto, prima della cena con i compagni. Si chiese chi fosse già tornato dalla giornata libera e rise tra sé e sé al pensiero di Giulio, imboscato da qualche parte col ciclista-voto-otto, che sicuramente non sarebbe tornato in tempo e si sarebbe beccato una ramanzina da Blengini.

Aprì la porta e si pentì immediatamente di non aver bussato quando incrociò due paia d’occhi che lo fissavano imbarazzati. Per qualche strana ragione, il suo sguardo non riuscì a focalizzarsi sulla scena nella sua interezza. Percepì solo alcuni particolari: la maglietta di Simone a terra; la mano di Roberto (perché non poteva che essere Roberto, quel maledetto) sul suo fianco nudo, che lo stringeva senza lasciare alcun dubbio su dove si sarebbe avventurata di lì a poco; le labbra del palleggiatore, che apparivano più rosse e in qualche strano modo più carnose del solito, ma forse erano solo state morse e baciate per fin troppo tempo; e l’aria di sesso che riempiva la stanza, rendendo chiaro cosa avesse interrotto e ancor di più quanto la sua presenza fosse fuori luogo.

Avrebbe pensato di aver appena ricevuto una secchiata d’acqua gelida, non fosse stato per il calore rabbioso che gli pervadeva ogni vena del corpo, ogni muscolo. Rimase fermo sull’uscio per un paio di secondi, in una impasse che coinvolgeva tutti i presenti, prima di mettere tutto a tacere. Sorrise, la solita aria strafottente che tornava a regnare sul suo volto e nella sua camminata, mentre entrava nella stanza lasciando la porta aperta e si dirigeva verso il proprio letto.

“Continuate pure, non mi date fastidio” commentò, il tono che non lasciava trasparire alcuna irritazione, mentre con tutta la calma necessaria rovistava nel cassetto del comodino alla ricerca del caricatore del cellulare. Richiuse il cassetto con una delicatezza esasperata, il cavo bianco in mano, e si avviò fuori dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e concedendosi solo una volta arrivato alle scale di stringere il pugno con rabbia.

 

 

 


	7. Calma ostinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devo iniziare questo capitolo con un grazie. Un grazie di dimensioni mastodontiche, quasi quanto il nostro Ivan. Un grazie a voi che mi avete aspettata e un grazie a volleylover_09, che è sempre qui a supportarmi e a betare. Mi dispiace che abbiate dovuto attendere il capitolo così a lungo, a volte la real life (ovvero gli esami) si mettono di mezzo. Ma ora sono qui, e sono qui anche i nostri bimbi. 
> 
> Come sempre, trovate me e volleylover_09 su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09).
> 
> Buona lettura!

«Devo andare»

Simone non riuscì ad ignorare il sollievo che istintivamente gli riempì il petto. Annuì, le labbra che sfioravano ancora una volta quelle di Roberto, prima di allontanarsi appena. Le mani dell’altro ragazzo ancora gli accarezzavano i fianchi al di sotto della felpa, ripercorrendo quei centimetri che appena due ore prima stavano stringendo con forza. Simone rabbrividì, quasi come se quei ricordi recenti rendessero la pelle più sensibile. Osservò Roberto che si separava da lui e prendeva il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans, sbloccando lo schermo per controllare se ci fossero notifiche.

«Aspetti una chiamata?» chiese, allontanandosi dalla portiera dell’auto con un colpo di reni e sistemandosi meglio la felpa, il suono della zip stranamente forte nel silenzio di quella sera fresca.

Roberto annuì, rimettendo il cellulare in tasca e alzando lo sguardo su di lui con un sorriso. «Prima mi sono dimenticato di parlartene» iniziò, e le implicazioni di quel _prima_ , dei loro corpi che l’avevano occupato stringendosi sudati in un letto sfatto, fecero provare a Simone un disagio che non avrebbe saputo motivare. «Stanno organizzando un collegiale per la Nazionale B, nella seconda metà di giugno. Le convocazioni dovrebbero uscire in questi giorni, per cui aspetto un cenno, una mail, una telefonata, qualsiasi cosa» concluse con una risata nervosa.

«Benissimo!» esclamò Simone, pentendosi subito del proprio entusiasmo sproporzionato, come se quell’esagerazione non facesse altro che sottolineare quanto la questione delle loro differenti prospettive pallavolistiche fosse diventata spinosa, negli ultimi tempi. Roberto per fortuna non sembrò curarsene, limitandosi ad annuire con un sorriso imbarazzato e cercando di nuovo le labbra di Simone. «Fammi sapere, appena sai qualcosa» si raccomandò il palleggiatore non appena si separarono, ricevendo in risposta un cenno affermativo.

Si concesse di cancellare il sorriso dal proprio volto solo quando l’automobile di Roberto uscì dal parcheggio dell’hotel e scomparve oltre la curva della strada. Strinse le braccia al petto, lasciandosi andare a quella vaga sensazione di malinconia che l’aveva pervaso per tutta la giornata, una nota di fondo anche mentre cercava di godersi quelle ore libere col proprio ragazzo, la mente che si faceva la stessa domanda ancora e ancora. _Dovrei essere felice, no?_ Un disco rotto, un promemoria di come qualcosa fosse inevitabilmente cambiato, di come quei momenti di felicità non fossero più ciò che lo faceva sorridere sotto le coperte prima di addormentarsi, quanto piuttosto la ragione per la quale ora se ne stava lì, in piedi in mezzo al nulla, a ringraziare di essere finalmente solo.

Percorse il vialetto lentamente e rientrò in hotel, il calore della stanza che lo accoglieva, unito al vociare di alcuni compagni ancora seduti al tavolo della cena, ormai sparecchiato. Tra loro intercettò la sagoma di Ivan, che gli dava le spalle, e sentì una stretta allo stomaco al pensiero dell’incidente imbarazzante avvenuto appena un paio di ore prima.

«Gian»

Si voltò e localizzò Pippo che, seduto ad uno dei tavoli in disparte del bar dell’hotel, gli faceva cenno di avvicinarsi. Solo quando si sedette e lo schiacciatore gli mise davanti un piatto di insalata di riso, che gli aveva tenuto da parte, Simone si rese conto di aver saltato la cena. Sorrise, iniziando a mangiare lentamente, sotto lo sguardo attento del proprio migliore amico. Non si stupì quando il maggiore andò dritto al punto.

«Allora?»

Alzò le spalle, trattenendosi dal rispondere con un _allora cosa?_ , sapendo che l’altro non se la sarebbe bevuta.

«Ti chiederei se ti sei divertito, ma la risposta mi sembra palese»

«Pippo, per favore» sospirò Simone, sorprendendosi lui stesso di quanto la propria voce fosse stanca. Posò la forchetta e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, incrociando lo sguardo di Lanza che lo fissava serio.

«Mi sono divertito» disse. Era vero: non era stata una brutta giornata. Avevano passato la maggior parte del tempo in camera, a guardare un film e a chiacchierare seduti sul letto. E Simone si era divertito, si era divertito davvero, eccezione fatta per i momenti in cui Roberto gli sfiorava i fianchi e lo stringeva a sé, e il cervello del palleggiatore si inceppava sempre sulle stesse domande, su quei _dovrei essere più felice?_ e _perché è cambiato qualcosa?_ che gli facevano aggrottare la fronte e irrigidirsi nell’abbraccio del fidanzato.

«Ma?» lo incalzò Pippo, e Simone non riuscì ad esserne innervosito, non quando lo sguardo dell’amico era sincero e scevro da ironia e divertimento.

«Non lo so» rispose alzando di nuovo le spalle, lo sguardo che si abbassava sul piatto di insalata di riso, un groppo in gola al ricordo di tutte le sere in cui Roberto lo riaccompagnava a casa e passavano mezz’ora in macchina a ridacchiare e baciarsi. Erano le mezz’ore più importanti delle sue giornate, ancora più dei set delle partite e degli allenamenti sotto lo sguardo di Stoytchev che veniva ad osservarlo da bordocampo.

«Gian, non sei obbligato a stare con lui se non ti va più»

«No» Simone percepì il panico nella propria risposta categorica. «Io voglio stare con lui» aggiunse, il groppo in gola che si faceva più stretto, gli occhi lucidi all’idea di rinunciare a Roberto e a quei giorni mesi anni che si erano accumulati fino a diventare una parte imprescindibile di loro stessi e della loro vita.

Deglutì e bevve un sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere che Pippo gli posò di fronte, facendo un respiro profondo nel silenzio di quegli istanti e sentendosi un idiota perché no, non era possibile che dopo una giornata col proprio ragazzo si ritrovasse lì con gli occhi lucidi a farsi domande che nascevano da chissà dove e che avrebbero portato a chissà cosa.

Pippo parlò solo dopo un paio di minuti. «E così Ivan vi ha beccati»

«Oddio» si lamentò Simone, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, Pippo che rideva. 

«Non ci ha dato troppi dettagli, quindi dimmi, eravate nel bel mezzo dell’amplesso oppure n-»

«Pippo, dio santo» lo zittì Simone, tirandogli un calcio sotto il tavolo. «E no, non stavamo… avevo ancora i pantaloni addosso, ecco» aggiunse, sapendo che l’amico non l’avrebbe lasciato in pace fino a quando non gli avesse risposto. Ricominciò a mangiare, il viso paonazzo, chiedendosi come avrebbe affrontato Zaytsev non appena l’avesse incrociato. Si guardò attorno, gli occhi che correvano verso il tavolo occupato da parte della squadra, questa volta senza trovarlo. L’opposto l’avrebbe sicuramente preso in giro a vita, con quella sua solita parlata romana pregna di ironia. Si sentì andare a fuoco, all’idea dei suoi commenti e dei giudizi che gli avrebbe senz’altro fornito davanti a tutto il resto della squadra. E da qualche parte, sotto strati e strati di imbarazzo e vergogna, provò un senso di colpa, quasi come se fosse stato colto sul fatto mentre faceva qualcosa di scorretto. Si guardò nuovamente attorno. Ancora nessuna traccia della cresta e del suo sguardo malizioso. Fece un sospiro, cercando di accantonare quei pensieri e di concentrarsi sulla voce di Pippo, preparandosi a subire le sue prese in giro per il resto della serata. Era pur sempre un modo per non pensare. E forse, dopotutto, andava bene così.

 

 

Erano appena le undici di sera, eppure faceva freddo. Ivan represse un brivido, stringendosi le braccia attorno al torso coperto solamente da una t-shirt sottile. Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo buio e sgombro da nubi e si chiese quanti gradi ci fossero. Sicuramente pochi, nonostante fosse ormai fine maggio. Provò un moto di rabbia nei confronti di quel luogo, un paesino fiabesco nel quale ogni estate si rinchiudevano in una sorta di esilio autoimposto, in cui le vie pulite portavano sempre e solo a villette odiosamente ordinate, ognuna con il proprio steccato e i propri fiori curati. Non era il suo habitat, non lo era mai stato. Nonostante la sua infanzia peregrina l’avesse portato a chiamare _casa_ i luoghi più disparati, erano le strade di Roma il luogo in cui più si era sentito a proprio agio. I palazzi alti, i marciapiedi affollati, l’asfalto che rilascia calore nelle sere d’estate, quelle in cui non si dorme dal troppo caldo e dal vociare che penetra dalle finestre aperte, quelle in cui le stelle sono invisibili oltre la luce dei lampioni e delle insegne al neon, ma tanto nessuno guarda verso l’alto. In quel paesino dimenticato da Dio, invece, le stelle erano fin troppo luminose, a punteggiare un cielo che avrebbe preferito non vedere, e le uniche voci che spezzavano il silenzio erano quelle dei compagni radunati nella sala relax dell’hotel. Calma, troppa calma, una calma che non gli apparteneva e che lo rendeva irritato e irritabile. _Ma certo, è per le stelle, è per il silenzio._

Strinse un pugno con forza, le vene visibili lungo il braccio tatuato, e portò la sigaretta alle labbra, senza curarsi di essere in piena vista, di fronte all’hotel. La sua mente tornò a qualche ora prima, l’atmosfera della stanza che ancora gli premeva contro la pelle, come se a dividerlo da quegli istanti non ci fosse stata una cena e chiacchiere inutili che gli erano scivolate addosso, la forchetta dura tra le sue dita serrate, lo sguardo che involontariamente si arrampicava su per le scale che conducevano al piano superiore. Simone non era sceso a mangiare con i compagni di squadra, e Ivan sapeva fin troppo bene perché. Aveva stretto le labbra nel sentire Pippo e Gigi che scherzavano al riguardo, sotto le occhiate ammonitrici di Osmany e Lele, e aveva bevuto lunghi sorsi d’acqua solamente per nascondersi dietro al bicchiere. L’aveva visto sgusciare fuori dall’hotel mentre i camerieri già sparecchiavano il tavolo, Roberto al suo fianco che non smetteva di stringerlo a sé, nei gesti quell’intimità che non lasciava dubbi su come avessero trascorso le ultime ore. Ivan non aveva potuto fare a meno di tendere l’orecchio verso la finestra aperta che dava sul piazzale dell’hotel. Una decina di minuti dopo aveva sentito un’auto partire e avviarsi lungo il vialetto, il rombo del motore che scompariva in lontananza. Solo in quel momento Simone era rientrato, giusto in tempo per venire trascinato da Pippo su uno dei divanetti del bar. Ivan non aveva incrociato il suo sguardo, si era limitato ad osservare la sua testa spettinata chinata accanto a quella di Lanza, a parlare di chissà cosa, in quel modo così distintamente _loro_ che ribadiva un legame che nessuno poteva sperare di condividere. Farfugliando una scusa ai compagni si era alzato, alla ricerca di spazio e silenzio, e adesso era lì, in solitaria compagnia di quelle montagne che sopportava sempre meno.

La verità era che era irritato. O forse no, la parola _irritato_ non rendeva giustizia ai suoi sentimenti, era troppo razionale, troppo cauta, troppo smorzata. Era furioso, di una furia che gli faceva stringere il pugno fino a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo della mano, trattenendosi a malapena dal picchiarlo contro il muro freddo al quale era appoggiato. Le nocche sbucciate sarebbero state ancora più difficili da giustificare a Chicco rispetto alla sigaretta che si stava fumando in piena vista. Chiuse gli occhi, la mente che mischiava realtà e fantasia, le mani di Roberto che stringevano i fianchi di Simone e poi scendevano giù, sempre più giù. Li riaprì solo quando sentì dei passi giungere.

La figura di Giulio si avvicinava, sul volto un’espressione soddisfatta che inizialmente confuse Ivan, prima che i ricordi del pomeriggio tornassero al loro posto. Il ciclista-voto-otto.

«Altro che otto» commentò l’altro opposto ad alta voce, percorrendo veloce il vialetto dell’hotel, l’aria di chi non vede l’ora di entrare a scaldarsi. «A letto è decisamente un dieci e lode»

Ivan non rispose, i pensieri travagliati a disconnetterlo dalle chiacchiere dell’amico, la cenere della sigaretta quasi finita che cadeva a terra senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Sabbi sembrò non accorgersene, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla ed entrando in albergo, probabilmente dando per scontato che l’amico l’avrebbe seguito. Ivan rimase immobile, ad ascoltare il coro di fischi e risate che salutava l’arrivo di Giulio, e la voce di Blengini che lo rimproverava per il suo ritardo rispetto al coprifuoco. Tutto sembrava così distante, in quel momento, l’eco lontano di una tranquillità che non era più sua. E la cosa peggiore era che, in quella serata troppo fredda e troppo silenziosa, Ivan non sapeva ancora spiegarsi il perché.

 

 

La luce delle stelle non era abbastanza intensa da schiarire il buio, in quella notte senza luna. Simone le osservava, sdraiato sotto il piumone, la mente che pian piano si abbandonava alla calma del cielo scuro e dei profili delle montagne che a malapena si distinguevano. Al termine di quella giornata libera non si sentiva riposato né pronto per la settimana che stava per iniziare, e la stanchezza che percepiva lungo la propria schiena era appesantita da una sorta di tensione che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso. Sospirò, sistemando meglio la testa sul cuscino e respirando profondamente. In quel momento sentì passi avvicinarsi e pochi istanti dopo la porta della stanza aprirsi, lasciando sul pavimento una traccia illuminata che scomparve non appena Ivan se la richiuse alle spalle. Simone percepì il proprio viso scaldarsi, mentre serrava gli occhi fingendo di dormire e ascoltava il compagno muoversi per la stanza, spogliarsi e lasciar cadere i propri vestiti sulla sedia con la solita noncuranza, per poi sdraiarsi a letto. Già, Ivan. Rivide nella propria mente il passo menefreghista col quale era entrato in stanza dopo averli interrotti, quel giorno, le spalle squadrate in quella incrollabile fiducia in sé stesso che Simone non sarebbe mai riuscito a provare ma che, col passare dei giorni, lo incuriosiva anziché innervosirlo. Sorrise appena, la luce dello schermo del cellulare del compagno che rischiarava la stanza, e finalmente si addormentò.

 

 

«Allora giovani, soddisfatti della vostra domenica libera?»

Il tono di Buti raggiunse le orecchie di Ivan pochi istanti prima che il centrale si sedesse, occupando il posto libero di fronte a lui, il piatto riempito da due croissant e un toast alla banana.

«Giulio è decisamente soddisfatto» commentò Gigi ridacchiando, mandando giù in un solo sorso il proprio caffè.

Il diretto interessato si unì alla risata, un sopracciglio alzato con aria maliziosa, mentre Buti scuoteva la testa e borbottava uno _stupido io a chiedere_.

Ivan alzò le braccia verso l’alto, allungando i muscoli e sentendoli percorsi dall’energia di quel lunedì mattina che segnava l’inizio di una nuova settimana di collegiale. Ascoltò per un paio di minuti le chiacchiere dei compagni attorno a lui, ridendo ai commenti fintamente scandalizzati di Buti riguardo alle avventure sessuali di Giulio, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi al buffet, alla ricerca di un altro toast.

«Ciao»

Si voltò con il piatto a mezz’aria e incontrò lo sguardo di Simone. La luce del mattino inondava la sala dell’hotel e Ivan notò per la prima volta le pagliuzze dorate che risplendevano negli occhi del palleggiatore, messe in risalto dal sole.

«Ieri sera non ti ho più incrociato e questa mattina eri già sceso quando mi sono svegliato e…» Ivan alzò un sopracciglio ironico di fronte al balbettio veloce del ragazzo e alle sue guance rosse. «… niente, volevo solo chiederti scusa per ieri. Per… insomma, hai capito.»

Il viso paonazzo, le labbra carnose semiaperte, il piatto della colazione stracolmo di frutta e una ciotola di yogurt nell’altra mano.

«Non mi devi chiedere scusa perché fai sesso, Giannelli» ribatté l’opposto, una sorta di senso di rivalsa nel vederlo ancora più imbarazzato.

«No, lo so» borbottò Simone, tormentandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti. «Intendo dire che mi spiace che tu ci abbia beccati… così, in quel momento» concluse, schiarendosi la gola.

«Tranquillo, non mi scandalizzo facilmente» lo rassicurò Ivan con una risata. Sentì qualcosa muoversi dentro, nel vederlo ridacchiare un _okay_ imbarazzato, prima di dirigersi verso Lanza e Juantorena, che sedevano all’altro capo del tavolo. Rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo, gli occhi che scivolavano lungo la sua figura sottile e quelle braccia lunghissime e magre. Un istante e nella mente di Ivan era di nuovo presente Roberto, a reclamare quel corpo accaldato. Scosse la testa e tornò al proprio posto, rispondendo per le rime a Buti che commentava l’abbondanza della sua colazione.

«Cos’è, il ragazzino ti è venuto a chiedere scusa per il filmino hard che ti ha offerto ieri?» chiese Giulio.

«Me n’ero già dimenticato» ribatté Ivan, gli occhi al cielo.

«Ieri non ci hai dato dettagli» si aggiunse Gigi. «Com’è il suo fidanzato?»

«Niente di speciale» si limitò a commentare l’opposto, per la gioia di Buti che sostenne di aver sentito abbastanza storie esplicite per quella mattinata.

«Vi posso portare altro?»

Ivan alzò lo sguardo verso il cameriere. Camicia bianca, spalle larghe, ricci scuri. Decisamente un otto, da quanto ricordava di quei momenti concitati a inizio collegiale, nel calore del suo letto. Sorrise, quel tanto che bastava per lasciare intendere un tocco di malizia, ma senza mostrare un apprezzamento eccessivo. _Lasciali pendere dalle tue labbra_. Sentì gli sguardi di Gigi, Giulio e Buti su di sé.

«Solo un altro caffè, _per adesso_ » uno sguardo d’intesa, il cameriere che annuiva e si allontanava con passo lento verso il bancone, assicurandosi di dargli la migliore visuale possibile. Ivan sorrise, beandosi dei commenti sguaiati degli amici e finendo la propria colazione con un sorriso mascalzone sul volto. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, sentendosi veramente rilassato per la prima volta quella mattina. Si sforzò di non guardare verso l’altro capo del tavolo.

Forse sarebbe stata una buona settimana.

 

 

«Stai infilzando il vuoto»

Simone sobbalzò. Si voltò verso Pippo e poi verso il proprio piatto, rendendosi conto di stare muovendo la forchetta nella metà che aveva già svuotato. Si affrettò ad infilzare le proprie fragole, un’occhiataccia al proprio migliore amico al quale la scena aveva apparentemente fatto molto ridere. Lanciò un altro sguardo verso Ivan che flirtava col solito cameriere, prima di dedicarsi completamente a finire la colazione.

«Ragazzi, un attimo di silenzio per favore»

Alzò gli occhi dalla frutta solo quando sentì la voce di Blengini. L’allenatore attese che il vociare della tavolata si riducesse ad un brusio e poi al silenzio, prima di parlare.

«Alle dieci iniziamo l’allenamento. Il programma di questa settimana ce l’avete tutti» si schiarì la voce, passando in rassegna il numeroso gruppo con uno sguardo severo. «Come sapete il prossimo weekend ci aspettano le due amichevoli contro la Slovenia. Vi osservo ogni giorno ma queste partite saranno importanti per aiutarmi a capire chi di voi sta crescendo e chi invece rimane indietro. Ricordatevi che dovrò fare delle scelte, è il momento di dare il massimo.»

Simone si morse un labbro, pensieroso. Incrociò lo sguardo di Pippo e vi trovò la stessa serietà. Un cenno con la testa, un _nessuna distrazione_ implicito nelle labbra tese, e il palleggiatore si sforzò di chiudere in un angolo della propria mente il pensiero di relazioni complicate e momenti imbarazzanti.

_È il momento di dare il massimo._

 

 


	8. 8. Tutto ciò che ci aspetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senza tante chiacchiere vi lascio al nuovo capitolo. Come sempre mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09 <3
> 
> Buona lettura!

Per Simone le ginocchiere erano lo spartiacque tra il prima e il dopo, tra la vita fuori dal campo e quella dentro al campo, tra il quotidiano andamento dell’esistenza e la calma elettrica del prepartita. C’era una modalità che si innescava in lui nel momento stesso in cui le infilava con un gesto veloce, lasciandole abbassate attorno ai polpacci. Un _click_ appena percepibile nella sua mente, una calma che rallentava i suoi gesti. Le mani che estraevano le Mizuno dal borsone, le dita che stringevano i lacci con metodica tranquillità, le spalle che si rilassavano, il respiro che rallentava. Un _qui e ora_ che escludeva qualsiasi altro pensiero, ponendo tutto il resto sullo sfondo di quel momento, amplificando i suoni attorno a lui: lo stridere leggero delle suole sul pavimento piastrellato dello spogliatoio, il chiacchiericcio di qualche compagno, la zip di un borsone, e poi quel silenzio di attesa, la squadra che si sintonizzava sulla sua stessa frequenza. Quel silenzio aveva un suono, Simone era in grado di riconoscerlo ad occhi chiusi.

«Cinque minuti e si va, ragazzi» annunciò il preparatore atletico con tono pacato, consapevole della quiete concentrata dello spogliatoio.

Simone annuì impercettibilmente senza aprire gli occhi, iniziando un esercizio leggero per riscaldare la spalla. Nelle ultime settimane era stato estremamente attento a non sforzarla, il terrore che il suo vecchio infortunio decidesse di riacutizzarsi proprio durante l’estate olimpica. Al suo fianco Pippo scambiava qualche parola con Buti. Pur senza vederlo, Simone era in grado di percepire ogni suo gesto. Li conosceva a memoria, quasi quanto i propri. L’abitudine di raddrizzare le ginocchiere in modo che il logo fosse davanti, le mani che sistemavano la divisa più volte di quanto fosse necessario, il tic che lo portava a mordicchiarsi le unghie inconsapevolmente, per poi rendersene conto e allontanare le dita dalle labbra con una smorfia di disapprovazione nei confronti di se stesso. Dopo quel susseguirsi di piccoli riti Pippo solitamente si appoggiava alla parete accanto a lui, in silenzio, e Simone percepiva appieno la completa sintonia che li legava. Qualche istante dopo sorrise nel sentire la spalla dell’amico a poca distanza dalla sua. _Appunto_.

Aprì gli occhi e rimase interdetto nell’incrociare lo sguardo blu di Ivan, seduto sulla panca al lato opposto dello spogliatoio. Non distolse lo sguardo, la sensazione di quel secondo che si espandeva tra le loro iridi, prima che Totò allungasse il tape al biondo e spezzasse il loro contatto. Simone non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi se si fosse solo immaginato l’intensità di quell’istante, poiché fu distratto da una vibrazione proveniente dal proprio borsone. Infilò la mano alla cieca tra asciugamani e barrette, mentre Pippo e Osmany al suo fianco si alzavano e facevano qualche saltello sul posto. Quando lo trovò aprì velocemente Whatsapp e lesse il messaggio di Roberto.

_Niente Nazionale B…_

Si passò una mano tra i capelli con un sospiro. Era la notizia che temeva di ricevere da giorni, e il caso aveva voluto che la ricevesse proprio poco prima dell’inizio della prima amichevole contro la Slovenia. Per quanto avesse grande fiducia nelle capacità del proprio ragazzo, sapeva anche fin troppo bene quanto la competizione fosse agguerrita. Cliccò sulla barra del testo per digitare una risposta, la tastiera che si apriva ed occupava la parte inferiore dello schermo, ma le sue dita rimasero sospese a pochi millimetri dalle piccole lettere virtuali. Non sapeva cosa scrivere.

«Simone?»

Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Osmany. La squadra stava iniziando ad avviarsi fuori dallo spogliatoio e il cubano lo fissava stranito, probabilmente chiedendosi come mai avesse il telefono in mano a pochi minuti dalla discesa in campo.

Senza sapere come spiegare la situazione, Simone si limitò ad allungare il telefono all’amico. Ad Osmany bastò leggere velocemente il messaggio e scrutare il suo sguardo per capire quali pensieri avessero appesantito il suo respiro. Si sedette sulla panca al suo fianco, restituendogli il cellulare. 

«Non ci puoi fare niente, Simo»

«No, lo so, è che…» si interruppe e appoggiò la testa alla parete fredda, gli occhi che salivano a fissare il soffitto dello spogliatoio, una tubatura blu che lo percorreva spezzando in due il bianco anonimo. «Mi sento in colpa. Lui lo vuole quanto me, eppure io sono qui e lui no» mormorò, incespicando sulle proprie stesse parole.

Il cubano rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di parlare. «Non lo vuole quanto te. Io ricordo un solo ragazzino in campo ad orari assurdi ad allenarsi ancora e ancora. E non era lui.»

Simone sorrise, un sorriso malinconico nel ricordare le serate trascorse sul taraflex, ad aggiungere nuovi tasselli cercando di avvicinarsi passo dopo passo ad obiettivi impossibili che ora sembravano spaventosamente vicini. Osmany aveva ragione, eppure era sempre stato difficile per lui riconoscere di averlo voluto sin dall’inizio _un po’ di più_ di chiunque altro conoscesse. Come se ammetterlo volesse dire fare un torto ai compagni con cui aveva condiviso ore e ore in quei nove metri per nove.

«Simone» Osmany lo richiamò a sé. «Mai sentirsi in colpa per essere il migliore.»

Lo sguardo scuro del cubano era serio come poche altre volte e Simone capì che quelle parole avevano un peso particolare, che quel momento era qualcosa di più di un semplice prepartita di un’amichevole estiva, che quel consiglio aveva un’importanza che forse ancora non riusciva ad afferrare appieno. _Mai sentirsi in colpa per essere il migliore_.

Fece un respiro profondo e sorrise a Osmany. Posò il telefono nel borsone e chiuse la zip con un gesto secco, prima di alzarsi e avviarsi fuori dallo spogliatoio con l’amico. Di nuovo la sensazione delle ginocchiere attorno ai polpacci, e quel _click_ del mondo che si calmava attorno a lui, lasciando solo lo stridere delle sue scarpe lungo il corridoio del palazzetto, solo Osmany e tutto ciò che li aspettava, tutto ciò che non era ancora stato detto.

 

 

La schiena stanca, le gambe pesanti. Il brusio del pubblico che diminuiva lentamente, a mano a mano che le persone scemavano fuori dal palazzetto, tornando al caldo di quel tardo pomeriggio ancora luminoso. Il respiro che rallentava, i capelli spettinati dal sudore. Il soffitto alto del palazzetto, i momenti concitati che si dissolvevano cercando di raggiungerlo. Le ginocchiere abbassate.

Era uno dei mille momenti che Simone sapeva non sarebbe mai stato in grado di descrivere a parole. Sdraiato a terra, impegnato nei movimenti lenti dello stretching, cambiò posizione senza aprire gli occhi e posò una mano sul taraflex. La superficie calda e liscia emanava una sensazione di calma, eppure il palleggiatore aveva l’impressione di potervi ancora percepire i passi frenetici che l’avevano calpestato poco prima, il ritmo delle rincorse di attacco e il boato secco delle pallonate che vi erano state impresse. Un mare piatto ancora segnato dalla tempesta schiumosa appena passata. No, non avrebbe mai saputo come rendere in parole quei momenti. Forse dopotutto non ce n’era bisogno.

Il suo corpo era ancora pregno degli scambi della partita, le immagini che si accavallavano nella sua mente come se vi avesse assistito da spettatore. Eppure sapeva di averla vissuta in prima persona, quella sinergia che sembrava costruirsi giorno dopo giorno tra loro, una manciata di individui che coprivano il campo seguendo mappe mentali provate e riprovate, come burattini legati ad una mente condivisa. Con alcuni di loro quella sinergia era sempre stata lì, lui e Pippo vi erano cresciuti dentro con il loro rapporto quasi simbiotico, mentre con altri stava nascendo un passo alla volta.

Aprì gli occhi, lo sguardo si muoveva istintivamente a cercare Ivan, per trovarlo dopo qualche secondo appoggiato alla balaustra a chiacchierare con Giulio e un paio di tifosi. Sorrise. In qualche strano modo, ancora percepiva la presenza dell’opposto a pochi passi da lui, il corpo pronto a scattare, gli occhi che seguivano le sue mani mentre si preparava all’alzata, quello sguardo in trance agonistica e il suo ruggito negli abbracci al centro del campo. Per quanto si conoscessero dall’estate precedente, Simone aveva l’impressione di essere riuscito solo ora a stabilire un rapporto definibile _amicizia_ con quella strana creatura che era Ivan Zaytsev. Lo guardò scambiare qualche battuta bonaria con Sabbi, rifilandogli un pugno sulla spalla, e scosse la testa con un sorriso.

«Ottima partita, Simone»

Il palleggiatore sobbalzò e si voltò verso Blengini, che si era accostato a lui che lo guardava sorridente. Si mise seduto con un _grazie_ impacciato. Non avrebbe mai capito come rispondere a quei complimenti.

«L’hai gestita esattamente come avevamo detto, e la palla con Ivan sta andando sempre meglio» l’allenatore si avvicinò di più, abbassando il tono di voce. «Preparati, sarà una lunghissima estate per te» concluse, allontanandosi con un sorriso circospetto.

_Una lunghissima estate_. Simone rimase immobile, le labbra socchiuse, mentre Randazzo gli passava accanto rivolgendogli uno sguardo stranito. Nella sua mente le parole dell’allenatore si ripetevano in un loop, come se il volume di ciò che lo circondava fosse stato improvvisamente abbassato, come se la ripetizione di quel _lunghissima estate_ potesse aiutarlo ad accettare appieno il suo significato intrinseco, a sciogliere il groppo che gli si era appena annodato in gola. Alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto del palazzetto, incapace di fare altro, la mente che si inceppava su ricordi vecchi e sfocati. I cinque cerchi sullo schermo della tv di casa, quando ancora era troppo piccolo per coglierne appieno il significato. I racconti di Birarelli, qualche anno più tardi. E poi il maxischermo sistemato al PalaTrento quattro anni prima, davanti al quale tutti si erano radunati per vedere la finale per il bronzo olimpico. Ricordava ancora la lattina di tè freddo che aveva stretto tra le mani durante quegli eterni ultimi punti, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo che non lasciava lo schermo, accanto a lui i compagni delle giovanili, tutti con le stesse immagini negli occhi, tutti con lo stesso sogno nella testa. Essere dall’altro lato dello schermo, prima o poi.

_Sarà una lunghissima estate._

Si alzò di scatto, senza riuscire a contenere il sorriso enorme sul proprio volto, le gambe che si muovevano veloci verso Ivan, che nel frattempo si era seduto a terra e aveva iniziato a togliersi il nastro dalle dita. L’opposto alzò lo sguardo, un _ehi ragazzino_ sulle labbra, ma Simone lo abbracciò senza lasciarlo finire. Le spalle larghe, le braccia che dopo un istante interdetto ricambiavano la stretta, il petto che vibrava di una risata sorpresa. C’era qualcosa di estremamente _giusto_ in tutto ciò, Simone lo percepì in modo netto. 

«Per cos’è tutto quest’affetto?» chiese Ivan, una nota di dolcezza che si mischiava al solito tono scanzonato.

Simone scosse la testa con una risata imbarazzata, allontanandosi.

«Chicco ha detto che sarà una lunghissima estate per me» ripeté, le parole che acquisivano una nuova realtà ora che le pronunciava ad alta voce.

Ivan non ebbe bisogno di spiegazioni. Non ne aveva mai bisogno. Non quando Simone si fermava in palestra dopo il termine dell’allenamento. Non quando riguardava fino a tarda sera i video delle partite, la luce del notebook ad illuminare la stanza buia. Non quando i suoi occhi si illuminavano nel trovare il timing perfetto con un compagno. E tantomeno in quel momento, quando Rio sembrava improvvisamente vicina. No, Ivan non ne aveva mai bisogno.

L’opposto rise, una risata bonaria che Simone aveva imparato a conoscere in quelle ultime settimane, negli occhi una dolcezza striata di orgoglio. «Non avevo alcun dubbio, ragazzino» commentò.

Simone scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo con un sorriso imbarazzato. Il palazzetto si era ormai svuotato quasi completamente, gli stessi membri dello staff e della squadra che cominciavano ad avviarsi verso gli spogliatoi, lasciandosi dietro un silenzio sempre più profondo. I palloni riposti nel cesto, una borraccia dimenticata in un angolo, il suono del nastro che Ivan finiva di strapparsi dalle dita. In quel momento per Simone non esisteva nient’altro. Niente che non fosse quel silenzio, quell’attesa per qualcosa che a malapena aveva osato sognare. Un altro momento che, ne era certo, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di descrivere a parole.

Forse dopotutto non ce n’era bisogno.

 


	9. Serate calde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui con un nuovo capitolo, finalmente. Spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Come al solito mi trovate su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) e [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) con volleylover_09. 
> 
> Buone vacanze di Pasqua e buona lettura! <3

_“But the night was warm_  
_We were bold and young_  
_All around the wind blows_  
_We would only hold on to let go”_

 

Quella sera faceva caldo. Nonostante le finestre della sala relax fossero spalancate, le luci basse in un tentativo infruttuoso di non attirare troppi insetti, il calore dei corpi radunati a chiacchierare e a perdere tempo non aiutava ad abbassare la temperatura dell’estate che si avvicinava.

Ivan allungò le gambe davanti a sé, una smorfia nel sentire i muscoli esausti da quella giornata di allenamento, e lasciò che il proprio sguardo scivolasse sui presenti. Buti e Birarelli erano impegnati in una combattutissima partita di biliardino contro Sottile e Colaci, l’ennesima della serata. Un nutrito gruppo di persone erano chinate sul cellulare di Rossini a guardare chissà cosa, la risata di Piano che irrompeva ad intervalli irregolari da qualche parte tra le teste ammassate. Sul divanetto accanto alla finestra Simone, Pippo, Oleg e Osmany erano impegnati in una discussione che giungeva muta ad Ivan, scempia di tutto ciò che non fossero le labbra di Simone che si muovevano e che scoppiavano a ridere improvvisamente per qualcosa che Lanza doveva aver detto, gli occhi che si univano a quella felicità istantanea.

Ivan percepì l’istinto di piegare le proprie labbra all’insù in un sorriso impulsivo e naturale. Senza sapersene spiegare il motivo, lo represse con forza.

«Ho saputo che è in crisi col ragazzo»

Colse al volo l’opportunità di distogliere l’attenzione da Simone e posarla su Sabbi, seduto al suo fianco con il cellulare in mano, Instagram aperto e non degnato di uno sguardo.

«Ah sì l’ho sentito anche io. Ne parlavano Osmany e Teo a colazione ieri mattina» si intromise Randazzo, un’aria pimpante che Ivan imputò alla giovane età.  

Si morse la lingua, impedendo a un _e voi ovviamente avete origliato_ di lasciare le sue labbra. Era un nervosismo immotivato, un istinto di protezione insensato, lo sapeva. In fondo una squadra era anche quello, assenza quasi totale di confini personali, una conoscenza viscerale e una sintonia che nascevano tanto da dentro al campo quanto dalle parole fuori.

«Oh io quasi quasi me lo faccio. Mi fa troppo sesso, quel ragazzino.»

Ivan ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per afferrare le parole di Giulio. Lo guardò mentre posava il telefono sul tavolino, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e negli occhi uno sguardo che lasciava pochi dubbi sulle sue intenzioni.

Ivan decise di averne un’ulteriore conferma.

«Sei serio?»

«Certo» fece Giulio, alzando le spalle senza distogliere lo sguardo da Simone, che a qualche metro da loro continuava a chiacchierare ignaro. «Tanto sta rompendo con il ragazzo, no? Non lo istigherei al tradimento, mi limiterei a… ad accelerare un processo già in atto» continuò.

«Sei così forbito solo quando vuoi scoparti qualcuno» fece Randazzo, scuotendo la testa con una risata. «E comunque non capisco cosa ci trovi. Ha diciannove anni, è un bambino» aggiunse.

«Hai ventidue anni, Gigi, non sei nella posizione di dare del bambino a nessuno» ribatté Sabbi.

Ivan non commentò, lo stomaco improvvisamente di marmo. La conversazione venne interrotta da uno scoppio di urla nella zona del biliardino. Buti esultava con le braccia al cielo, mentre al suo fianco un Birarelli decisamente più composto si lasciava nondimeno andare ad un’esultanza in faccia a Sottile e Colaci, che a giudicare dall’aria abbacchiata non dovevano essere alla prima sconfitta della serata. Ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per tornare a sintonizzarsi sulla discussione tra Sabbi e Randazzo.

«… è il fascino dell’innocenza. L’aria inesperta, la timidezza, insomma hai capito» stava continuando l’opposto. «E poi hai visto quelle labbra? Di sicuro ci sa fare… O altrimenti gli insegno io volentieri»

Il cervello in overdrive, improvvisamente il caos attorno a loro sembrava soffocare Ivan, e la situazione sembrava procedere spedita verso conclusioni che non aveva previsto. Il suo sguardo seguì Giulio mentre si alzava e attraversava la stanza a passo sicuro, per poi lasciarsi cadere sul divanetto tra Simone e Pippo.

Gigi rideva, mentre Giulio intavolava un’inudibile conversazione col palleggiatore. Ivan si ritrovò a fissare ossessivamente la scena che si svolgeva dall’altro lato della sala, stampando nella propria memoria ogni piccolo dettaglio. Il modo in cui il corpo possente di Sabbi aveva occupato lo spazio accanto a Simone, quasi a bloccarlo nel lato sinistro del divano; lo sguardo che scivolava dalle labbra del palleggiatore al suo collo esposto, per poi tornare a fissarlo negli occhi mentre parlava. Ivan aveva visto quegli atteggiamenti dell’amico centinaia di volte, tra aperitivi in spiaggia e serate che iniziavano in un locale e terminavano in un altro. L’aveva sempre osservato scuotendo la testa, divertito da quel fascino sicuro e sfacciato di chi vince sempre.

Quella sera l’avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni.

«Dici che ci sta?»

La voce di Randazzo sembrava lontana. Sul divanetto, Osmany ormai scomparso e Pippo vagamente stranito dalla situazione, Giulio posò con nonchalance una mano sulla coscia di Simone. E Ivan non riuscì a trattenersi.

Si accorse di essersi alzato in piedi solo quando il suo braccio urtò qualcosa. Massaggiandosi il gomito si voltò verso il vassoio di acciaio, fortunatamente vuoto, che aveva colpito. Ebbe bisogno di un paio di secondi per riconoscere le mani che lo tenevano. Il cameriere riccio lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato, negli occhi sorpresa mista ad una malizia che non aveva nessuna paura ad accennare alla loro conoscenza intima.

Conoscenza.

Nello sguardo tra loro Ivan non trovò nulla di sé. Non si conoscevano, nonostante quella manciata di minuti in un luogo appartato, al riparo dagli occhi di compagni di squadra che sapevano comunque cosa stesse facendo. Una sorta di anonimato insensibile e confortevole.

Senza parlare, Ivan seguì il cameriere verso il bar.

 

 

 

 

Simone non sapeva se fosse il volume delle voci ad essersi alzato, o la tarda serata fuori dall’hotel a farsi più silenziosa. L’aria sembrava progressivamente più calda e nonostante le finestre spalancate dalle montagne non giungeva nemmeno una leggera brezza a smuovere il calore elettrico racchiuso in quella stanza.

Si chiese che ora fosse, ma il suo telefono era poggiato da qualche parte sul tavolino e allungarsi per controllarlo sembrava troppo faticoso per la spossatezza pigra di quella serata. Al suo fianco Giulio parlava, il corpo vicinissimo al suo, Pippo che dall’altro lato del divano si era velocemente stancato della conversazione e stava scorrendo annoiato le storie di Instagram.

Simone stava cercando di seguire il discorso, quando Ivan riapparve nella stanza e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona accanto a loro, Randazzo che immediatamente li raggiungeva e dava un pugno goliardico all’opposto. Simone li guardò confuso, senza capire cosa stesse succedendo.

«Hai fatto presto» commentò Sabbi, un sopracciglio alzato in direzione dell’amico.

Ivan si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona, la solita aria strafottente impressa sul volto. «Quando uno c’ha voglia c’ha voglia, non sto mica a fargli le carezze» rispose, e il palleggiatore percepì una distinta vena tagliente nelle sue parole. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di afferrare il senso di quella conversazione.

«Dev’essere proprio bravo, questo cameriere» commentò Gigi.

Simone strinse le labbra, la gola improvvisamente stretta, l’improvviso desiderio di allontanarsi da quella situazione, come se scappare la rendesse inesistente, un grumo di frasi mai dette. Invece rimase immobile, le parole di Giulio e Ivan che urtavano contro di lui come onde improvvise sulla spiaggia, senza dargli il tempo di catturarne una prima che ne giungesse un’altra.

«Non male, fa quello che deve fare»

«Quante volte te lo sei già scopato? Due? Tre? Attento che poi si affeziona»

_“_ _Blow a kiss, fire a gun_  
_We need someone to lean on_  
_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_  
_All we need is somebody to lean on”_

Simone provò un moto di irritazione nei confronti di quella canzone. Era la quinta volta nelle ultime due ore che la sentiva, maledetto Max e le sue playlist striminzite. Le poche parole che riusciva ad afferrare lo infastidivano, e rimpianse la selezione musicale di Osmany, il calore della lingua, i ritmi forse monotoni ma almeno spensierati. Cercò con lo sguardo il cubano, trovandolo accanto al biliardino ad assistere all’ennesima sfida di Buti e Birarelli contro Sottile e Colaci. In quel caos di amici allegri e distratti si sentì improvvisamente solo, l’unica persona in quella stanza incapace di godersi una serata senza pensieri.

Giulio e Ivan continuavano a parlare, e Simone provò una strana irritazione nei confronti dell’italo-russo. La serata stava andando bene, era proprio necessario che si appartasse con quell’idiota del cameriere e poi venisse a raccontarlo a tutti con quell’aria baldanzosa?

«Forse dovresti pensare agli allenamenti, invece che a farti il cameriere» sputò con tono aggressivo, interrompendo i due amici.

Pippo riemerse da Instagram per scoccargli uno sguardo stupito. Simone lo ignorò, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Ivan, un’improvvisa rabbia nel petto che non sapeva spiegarsi.

L’opposto alzò un sopracciglio. «Non siamo tutti casa e palestra come te, Simo» lo rimbeccò, con quel tono bonario che fin troppo spesso Simone si sentiva rivolgere. Come se fosse un bambino, come se non potesse capire.    

Abbassò lo sguardo senza rispondere, maledicendosi per gli occhi lucidi e il groppo in gola. Aspettò di essersi calmato, prima di prendere il proprio cellulare dal tavolino e alzarsi, annunciando che sarebbe andato a letto.

«Sei sicuro? Non è neanche mezzanotte» chiese Giulio deluso, il braccio ancora allungato sullo schienale della porzione di divano occupata dal palleggiatore fino a pochi secondi prima.

Simone annuì, mormorando un _sono stanco_ e rivolgendo un saluto generale alla squadra senza incrociare lo sguardo di Zaytsev, prima di avviarsi a passo deciso fuori dalla stanza e verso il piano superiore, la pesantezza nel suo cuore che si faceva più pesante ad ogni scalino, a mano a mano che le voci dei compagni diventavano scarabocchi lontani.

 

 

Non appena Pippo si alzò per raggiungere Osmany, Ivan sentì su di sé lo sguardo irritato di Giulio.

«Sei proprio uno stronzo, c’ero quasi»

Scosse la testa, uno sbuffo che si trasformava in risata. «Tanto non te lo dà, Giulio» ribatté, prima di alzarsi e salire al piano superiore senza augurare la buonanotte al resto della squadra.

 

 

Quando Ivan entrò Simone era già nel letto, le coperte tirate su fino al petto nonostante il caldo, il telefono in mano, sullo schermo la conversazione Whatsapp con Pippo. L’opposto gli rivolse un cenno al quale lui rispose con un _ciao_ sommesso. Cercò di ignorarlo, mentre con la coda dell’occhio lo vedeva raggiungere il proprio letto e iniziare a spogliarsi, nello stomaco un’irritazione che montava per la sola presenza dell’altro.

«Insomma ti interrompo sempre, eh» commentò con tono casuale Ivan.

Simone alzò un sopracciglio. «Cioè?» chiese, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lui. Si perse per qualche secondo a seguire le linee definite dei muscoli della schiena del compagno, rese ancora più accentuate dall’abat-jour, unica fonte ad illuminare la stanza.

«Giulio. Tempo due minuti e ti sarebbe saltato addosso.»

 Fece una mezza risata incredula. L’avrebbe preso a schiaffi, in quel momento.

«Ma finiscila, lo sai che sto con Roberto» lo rimbeccò.

Ivan sospirò, un sospiro carico di sarcasmo, con una nota di divertimento perverso. Lanciò sulla poltrona la t-shirt e i pantaloni, per poi avviarsi verso il bagno.

«Ah già, la grande storia d’amore» commentò, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Simone rimase in silenzio, gli occhi che fissavano senza vederla la sottile striscia di luce che proveniva da sotto la porta del bagno e che spiccava nella camera semibuia.

Deglutì, il groppo in gola reso più stretto da quello scambio di battute. Era solo una schermaglia tra compagni, eppure il palleggiatore non poteva fingere di non aver percepito quel sottotesto rancoroso nelle parole di Ivan. E nelle proprie.

Tornò a concentrarsi sulla conversazione con Pippo.

_Io non so che ha, stasera è proprio scazzato_ , digitò velocemente.

_Forse il cameriere non è poi così bravo. Però anche tu mi sembravi nervoso._

_È che mi dà fastidio quando fa così, si comporta come un coglione._

_È Ivan, Simo. È sempre stato così. Che ti aspettavi?_

Non rispose. _Che ti aspettavi?_ Nella sua mente le parole avevano il tono di Pippo.

Premette indietro. La home di Whatsapp gli restituì la lista delle sue ultime conversazioni. Quella con Roberto non compariva. Simone preferì non scorrere verso il basso per cercarla. Cliccò nuovamente sul nome di Pippo.

_Niente._

Si fermò, per poi muovere di nuovo i pollici sulle lettere virtuali.

_È stata solo una serata storta._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Parole rabbiose prima della fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuova settimana, nuova puntata. Come sempre fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) assieme a Volleylover_09. 
> 
> Un grazie a chi legge e un abbraccio, 
> 
> buona lettura!

«Non mangi?»

Lo sguardo imbambolato ad osservare la tenda della portafinestra smossa dal vento, il cotone bianco che si agitava per poi ripiegarsi su sé stesso nei momenti di calma, tornando ad essere una cornice tremolante alle montagne che si stagliavano contro il cielo di un blu quasi irreale. Simone ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per rendersi conto che la domanda era rivolta a lui. Si sforzò di ravvivare la propria mente e di spostare i propri occhi sulla persona che gli sedeva di fronte. Osmany lo fissava, gli occhi di cioccolato pregni di quella particolare attenzione premurosa che, Simone lo sapeva, riservava solamente a lui.

«Sì, mi ero solo distratto» abbozzò un sorriso e abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria macedonia, affrettandosi ad infilzarne un boccone.

«Scommetto che oggi il nostro ragazzino è distratto perché arrivano visite» commentò Colaci, seduto di fianco a Osmany, con il tono ironico e sapiente del veterano che prende in giro il novellino «Ahhh, l’amore».

Simone si sforzò di non sbuffare, mentre accanto a sé sentiva distintamente il sopracciglio di Pippo alzarsi. Provò l’istinto di tirargli un calcio. Si trattenne, concentrandosi sulla colazione, nella speranza che in questo modo Osmany la smettesse di fissarlo come se fosse un ragazzino sul punto di lasciarsi morire di fame. Masticò senza gusto, lo stomaco che si era chiuso nel sentire le parole di Max.

_Arrivano visite._ Da quando quella mattina si era svegliato e aveva incespicato verso il bagno rischiando di inciampare in una maglietta che Ivan aveva abbandonato a terra, Simone aveva ardentemente desiderato che quella fosse una giornata normale, scandita dalle sessioni di allenamento, dal pranzo leggero, dai ritmi stretti che non lasciavano mai scivolare del tutto via la concentrazione. Colazione, risveglio muscolare, pesi, pranzo, pausa, palestra, video, cena. C’era qualcosa di rassicurante nell’organizzazione quotidiana dei giorni di collegiale, e mai come quel giorno il palleggiatore sentiva il bisogno di nascondersi nella soddisfacente stanchezza della routine.

Invece no. Una sorta di euforia sembrava essersi impadronita dei compagni di squadra, più allegri e arzilli del solito in vista del weekend di libertà che lo staff aveva loro concesso. Simone ne aveva avuto un primo assaggio mentre si guardava allo specchio parzialmente appannato dal calore della doccia, cercando di condividere con Zaytsev l’unica porzione di superficie che fosse effettivamente lucida e riflettente. Il boato dei compagni era esploso nel corridoio, le chiacchiere a voce alta che li avevano fatti istintivamente voltare verso la porta. Ivan aveva ridacchiato, commentando con un _aria da libera uscita_ e tornando a sistemarsi con precisione millimetrica la cresta bionda. Simone aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi e ignorando il pettine appoggiato accanto al lavandino.

Per quanto preferisse allenarsi, Simone non odiava i giorni liberi. Eppure l’idea della visita di Roberto, che sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco, lo innervosiva quanto un’incombenza che avrebbe volentieri evitato. Spostò i chicchi d’uva da un lato all’altro della ciotola, nel petto la consapevolezza di come ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel considerare una giornata con il proprio ragazzo alla stregua di una fastidiosa commissione da svolgere. Sbloccò lo schermo del proprio cellulare per controllare l’ora e notò l’anteprima di un messaggio di Roberto, un parto ora da Trento seguito da un cuoricino e ricevuto ormai quasi mezz’ora prima. Non aprì il messaggio e bloccò nuovamente lo schermo. Percependo lo sguardo di Osmany nuovamente su di sé si affrettò a finire la macedonia. L’unica certezza che aveva quella mattina era che sviscerare il proprio malumore con lui non l’avrebbe aiutato a superare indenne la giornata.

 

Il finestrino abbassato, l’aria rumorosa che gli sferzava il viso e si infilava sotto la sua t-shirt. In sottofondo una canzone pop alla radio, e la voce allegra di Roberto che raccontava chissà cosa. Simone lasciò che il proprio sguardo vagasse sul panorama a lato della strada, sul tappeto di alberi verdissimi che si arrampicava su per il versante della montagna. L’estate, il rombo della macchina, Roberto che parlava, Cremonini che cantava di sigarette abbandonate e marmellate ritrovate. Sopra di loro il sole e una vibrante tranquillità. Simone non avrebbe potuto sentirsi meno parte di tutto ciò.

Forse era Roberto che premeva troppo sull’acceleratore, forse il sottotono fresco che non abbandonava mai la brezza di montagna: Simone rabbrividì, eppure non alzò il finestrino, l’impressione che l’aria che gli premeva contro il viso in qualche modo lo distraesse dall’oppressione di quel pomeriggio.

«Non hai freddo, col finestrino abbassato?»

«No, sto bene»

Si odiò per la propria voce atona. Per ciò che erano diventati. E per il fatto che forse, in fondo, gli importasse sempre meno.

«Stavo pensando una cosa» esordì Roberto, le mani che si muovevano sicure sul volante. «Magari la prossima volta che hai il weekend libero potremmo andare da qualche parte… Niente di troppo lontano, giusto per fare qualcosa. Così stacchi sul serio da Cavalese e dagli allenamenti» propose, lanciando uno sguardo verso di lui in cerca di un commento.

Simone deglutì, sforzandosi di non processare appieno l’idea. Non voleva pensarci. «Sì, si può fare. Vediamo»

Qualche secondo di silenzio.

« _Si può fare_ o _vediamo_?» chiese Roberto con una risata che non nascondeva la punta di irritazione nella sua voce.  

«Si può fare. Scusami, è che non riesco a pensare a molto altro, a parte gli allenamenti»

«Per questo avresti bisogno di staccare per davvero»

Il palleggiatore rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo che seguiva senza vederla la strada che si snodava di fronte a loro, tagliando in due i prati. Cremonini aveva smesso di cantare.

«Simo, ma sei contento che io sia qui?»

La voce di Roberto aveva perso ogni abbozzo di allegria, lasciandosi dietro solo un’insicura gravità.

«Certo» rispose immediatamente Simone, voltandosi verso di lui. Il ragazzo non distolse gli occhi dal parabrezza. «Perché non dovrei?»

«Perché non lo sembri» fu il commento di Roberto. «Per nulla»

Ancora non lo guardava. Simone sentì la tristezza per quell’intera situazione aggrovigliarsi nella propria gola. «Lo sono» riuscì solo a mormorare, la voce debole in quelle due parole bugiarde.

«A malapena mi parli, ti devo tirare fuori le parole di bocca» continuò il centrale, le nocche che sbiancavano mentre stringeva la presa sul volante. «Dovrebbe essere una bella giornata e invece mi sembra che tu ti stia sforzando di ignorarmi. Se avevi di meglio da fare bastava dirlo, eh»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, l’irritazione che montava a quell’insinuazione. «Non avevo meglio da fare, Roberto, sono stanco, è così difficile da capire? Gli allenamenti sono pesanti e n-»

«Sì, hai gli allenamenti, abbiamo capito Simo, parli solo di quello»

Lo sbuffo del ragazzo venne coperto dal sobbalzo dell’auto lungo la strada sterrata.

«Non parlo solo di quello. E rallenta» intimò Simone, la mano che correva inconsciamente alla maniglia della portiera. «Poi scusa, è la nostra vita, seriamente non dovrei parlare di pallavolo?»

«Oh, non facciamo finta che la nostra vita sia uguale» sbottò Roberto, alleggerendo la pressione sull’acceleratore e scalando la marcia con un gesto nervoso.

Simone si morse un labbro, l’impressione che alla fine si ritrovassero sempre a quel punto della discussione. A come i due anni trascorsi assieme li avessero portati altrove. A guardarsi da lontano e non riconoscersi del tutto.

Fece un respiro profondo, provando a riportare la discussione su binari più regolari. «Dico solo che sono stanco e quindi n-»

«Quindi non hai voglia di stare col tuo ragazzo. Ottimo.» lo interruppe Roberto.

Il palleggiatore si voltò esasperato verso il finestrino aperto, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante. «Non stavo dicendo quello, ma perché non mi fai finire?»

«Perché è da quando sono arrivato che sei scazzato, mi sembra piuttosto chiaro che avresti preferito non avermi attorno»

«Non è vero, la smett-»

Simone si voltò appena in tempo per vedere la macchina che giungeva in direzione opposta, e le mani di Roberto muoversi veloci sul volante per sterzare ed evitarla.

 

 


	11. Non chiedermi nulla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, vi ho fatte attendere tantissimo, ma finalmente il capitolo è qui. Vi lascio subito alla lettura, ma prima un grazie enorme a voi che mi avete chiesto notizie e mostrato tanto amore per questa storia. Come sempre mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), assieme a Volleylover_09 <3

L’azzurro del cielo iniziava appena ad imbrunirsi, quel tardo pomeriggio. Contro di esso si stagliavano le cime scure delle montagne, con i loro profili netti e affilati, come frecce a puntare verso l’infinito alto e irraggiungibile.

Ivan non staccava lo sguardo da quelle vette, l’impressione che se l’avesse fatto avrebbe definitivamente perso le staffe. Accanto a lui Osmany, Pippo, Lele e Buti erano in silenzio, la postura rigida di chi non sa cosa aspettarsi, né cosa dire.

Era passata poco più di mezz’ora da quando Pippo aveva ricevuto la telefonata. La sala relax stava iniziando a riempirsi, i vari membri della squadra che tornavano dalla giornata libera, i visi arrossati dal sole e gli sguardi sereni e rilassati. Ivan era impegnato in una partita a poker quando con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto Lanza stringere il telefono, il volto di un bianco cinereo, il silenzio che dopo qualche secondo lasciava spazio a domande a raffica, sussurrate per non farsi sentire da tutti i presenti. L’opposto aveva sentito il proprio stomaco stringersi in una morsa. Aveva rifilato le proprie carte a Colaci, facendolo giocare al proprio posto, e si era alzato infilandosi tra Juantorena e Birarelli, che si erano radunati attorno a Pippo.

«Gian ha avuto un incidente» aveva mormorato lo schiacciatore, una volta conclusa la chiamata, un’espressione instabile che mai, nemmeno durante le partite peggiori, Ivan gli aveva visto sul volto.

In quel momento, in attesa all’imbocco della strada che portava all’hotel, le montagne che li osservavano impassibili, Ivan si chiese che espressione avesse lui stesso. Di certo mai aveva sentito il proprio cuore contrarsi così dolorosamente.

Fu la macchina che svoltava e li raggiungeva lentamente a risvegliarli dalla sorta di torpore in cui erano caduti. Ivan posò lo sguardo sulla fiancata ammaccata dal lato del passeggero. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, serrando i pugni.

«Ivan?»

Tornò ad osservare davanti a sé quando sentì Buti chiamare il suo nome. Si accorse di stare tremando. Inspirò profondamente, sperando invano che l’ossigeno calmasse la rabbia che con il passare dei secondi sentiva montare nei propri muscoli. Strinse i pugni, mentre le domande che aveva tenuto a bada fino a quel momento iniziavano a reclamare attenzione. Come diavolo era venuto in mente a quei due di andarsi ad inerpicare su per le strade sterrate montane? E come si era permesso quel ragazzino idiota di fare un incidente con Simone in macchina? Durante un ritiro? A pochi mesi da Rio?

L’automobile accostò. Roberto spense il motore e fu il primo ad aprire la portiera. Aveva appena fatto in tempo a scendere dall’auto quando Ivan si avventò su di lui.

Non sentiva niente in quel momento, mentre le sue mani afferravano la maglietta di Roberto e la sua voce gli urlava in faccia parole rabbiose. Percepiva solo i propri pensieri, più rumorosi dei richiami di Osmany e Buti che cercavano di placarlo, più forti delle loro mani che lo tiravano indietro. Perché infondo non si trattava nemmeno di Roberto, di Rio, dell’incoscienza di due ragazzini. Si trattava del fatto che ci sarebbe dovuto essere lui, con Simone, quel pomeriggio ed ogni giorno. Solo lui e nessun altro.

«Oh Ivano, e basta!» fu Buti a piazzarglisi di fronte con veemenza, le mani sulle sue spalle, l’espressione stranita di chi non si aspettava di vederlo scoppiare in quel modo. Ivan distolse lo sguardo, il respiro pesante. Dall’altro lato dell’auto Simone lo guardava, gli occhi spalancati in quell’espressione stupita che gli aveva letto così tante volte sul viso, Pippo e Lele accanto a lui. L’opposto tornò ad osservare Roberto, che appoggiato alla portiera si sistemava la maglia con lo sguardo basso. Si districò dalla presa di Buti e Osmany e fece qualche passo per allontanarsi, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli. Tornò con lo sguardo a Simone, la rabbia e l’adrenalina che lasciavano spazio alla preoccupazione nei suoi confronti.

Attese che il palleggiatore e Roberto si salutassero, un _ci sentiamo_ mormorato figlio di chi non ha più nulla da dire, e che il secondo si rimettesse in macchina, un cenno al resto dei presenti, una manovra frettolosa e il veicolo che spariva in fretta dietro la curva. Poi raggiunse velocemente Simone, poggiandogli una mano sul fianco.  

«Stai bene?»

Simone annuì, le labbra che si piegavano in un piccolo sorriso. Solo in quel momento Ivan sentì di poter respirare di nuovo.

 

 

 

 

_Ci sentiamo._

L’eco di quelle due parole scivolava nella mente di Simone, la loro freddezza un brivido che scendeva lungo la sua schiena mentre il rombo del motore dell’auto di Roberto si allontanava e spariva, inghiottito dalla quiete silenziosa di Cavalese. Sorrise appena alla preoccupazione di Ivan, le gambe che in automatico seguivano il resto del gruppo verso l’hotel.

_Ci sentiamo._

Percepiva il braccio di Pippo attorno alle spalle, eppure aveva l’impressione di non essere presente, di osservare quella scena dall’esterno: Osmany e Lele che lo controllavano con sguardo attento, Buti che cercava di spezzare la tensione con qualche battuta, Ivan che liquidava Sabbi con un _sì, è tutto ok_ mentre entravano in hotel. Si sentiva sconnesso, il cervello che riusciva a ripetersi in loop solo quelle due parole e che ogni volta percepiva tutta la loro freddezza.

_Ci sentiamo._

«Simo»

Si costrinse a riemergere e ad alzare lo sguardo, incrociando gli occhi attenti di Osmany.

«Sicuro di stare bene? Non ti sei fatto male quando siete usciti di strada?»

«No, io…» si interruppe, lo sguardo che scandagliava la stanza, un sospiro di sollievo nel non incontrare alcun membro dello staff. «Non mi sono fatto niente, ho solo sbattuto il gomito contro la portiera ma non è niente di grave, non mi fa nemmeno male» spiegò.

«La fiancata dell’auto non era ridotta bene» commentò Lele, controllandolo con attenzione, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non andasse.

«Sì, lo so, abbiamo sbattuto contro un albero prima che Roberto riuscisse a fermarsi. Ma fa sembrare l’incidente più brutto di quanto fosse» rispose Simone. «Davvero» aggiunse nel vedere la poca convinzione dipinta sui volti degli amici. Strinse la mano di Pippo quando incrociò il suo sguardo, sperando che mitigasse almeno un po’ il sottotono spaventato nei suoi occhi.

«Ok, va bene» concluse dopo qualche secondo Osmany. «Però dovresti davvero dirlo a Chicco e allo staff»

«Gliene parlerò domani mattina. Ora vi spiace se vado in camera? Voglio solo… dormire un po’» concluse con una mezza risata imbarazzata.

«Ti accompagno su» propose Ivan.

Simone salutò i quattro compagni, prima di avviarsi al piano superiore, Ivan accanto che sembrava prestare attenzione ad ogni suo passo.

Sentiva le gambe pesanti, l’impressione che ogni movimento fosse difficile sotto il peso dei suoi pensieri. Che poi, quella nebbia che percepiva nella propria testa era davvero definibile in quel modo? Cosa pensava? Forse era solo confusione, forse era solo l’impressione che quell’urto avesse allargato una crepa già presente, una crepa che da quel pomeriggio non riusciva più ad ignorare. Da quando l’auto si era fermata con un sobbalzo, da quando aveva incrociato lo sguardo spaventato di Roberto e aveva percepito la desolazione di ciò che erano diventati, il silenzio in cui si erano arenati.

_Ci sentiamo._

Si cambiò lentamente, indossò un paio di pantaloni della tuta e la prima maglietta che trovò nel cassetto, per poi sdraiarsi sul proprio letto. Pochi istanti dopo sentì il materasso piegarsi di nuovo. Ivan prese posto accanto a lui, un braccio che si sistemava con naturalezza accanto alla sua testa, il calore del suo corpo che lo sfiorava, il profumo appena accennato del suo dopobarba. Simone non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che gli occhi azzurri dell’opposto erano posati su di lui, pronti a registrare ogni cambiamento sul suo viso. Per un istante sentì qualcosa scaldarsi nel proprio petto, al pensiero di come quell’Ivan fosse lo stesso arrogante che l’aveva preceduto su per le scale dell’hotel appena qualche settimana prima, prospettandogli davanti una convivenza a dir poco faticosa.

Deglutì, la mente che si spostava a ripercorrere quel pomeriggio. Il battibecco, l’auto che arrivava in direzione opposta, Roberto che per evitarla sterzava ed usciva di strada, la frenesia e le sue mani che si muovevano sul volante per cercare di riprendere il controllo, il rumore secco e improvviso della fiancata che colpiva l’albero, poi finalmente lo stop, il silenzio.

_Ci sentiamo._

Il soffitto divenne sfocato mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime. Per la paura di quegli attimi, per la paura di non essere in grado di raddrizzare un rapporto allo sfascio, per la paura di chiedersi se davvero _volesse_ raddrizzarlo. 

Percepì un _ehi Simo_ mormorato, prima che Ivan si sistemasse meglio accanto a lui e lo abbracciasse, una mano che saliva tra i suoi capelli, l’altro braccio che lo circondava e lo stringeva a sé. Simone si lasciò andare in quel calore silenzioso, senza più la forza di parlare o di mettere ordine nella confusione della propria testa. Non voleva spiegare, non voleva raccontare, non voleva pensare. In quel momento non voleva altro che quell’abbraccio, e la consapevolezza che Ivan non avrebbe chiesto nulla.


End file.
